


Marked

by Shinocchi



Series: Same Heart; Different Universe [13]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things that Aoba never knew the answers to - for one: why was he born in this state, in this body, out of his own complete will? For the other: how did he end up with this man, who was supposed to grace the crown of the food chain but yet acting as if he was willing to pluck the crown off his head and put it on <i>his</i> instead?</p><p>Nature could be confusing, but it would never betray you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Reivindicado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741134) by [Aoba_Sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_Sera/pseuds/Aoba_Sera)



> This series was started with the intention of filling up my kink meme. A/B/O verse had always been something I'm particularly fond of especially because it has elements that fit perfectly into my smut-writing inspiration: possessiveness, dominance, in heat, soul bonding, and a lot more of others that I could never finish listing. 
> 
> I think everyone has their own definition of how an A/B/O verse should be but this would be my contextual explanation: Alphas stand on top of the food chain, they could mark others (be it a Beta or an Omega) as theirs and theirs only but they can't be marked. Beta can mark an Omega, and can be marked by an Alpha as well. An Omega cannot mark others but can be marked by both Alphas and Betas, standing at the lowest of the food chain. There is also the concept of **soul-bonding** in which two individuals, regardless of what social rank they are, achieve mutual consent to belong solely to each other, making them exclusive individuals who cannot be marked or mark others. 
> 
> The usual applies: heating cycle, Omega possessing the self-lubrication abilities, and also the ability to carry a child. There are also other traits too but they would be made obvious and elaborated in the story so I don't want to take up space here :) Other characters would be added too, but for now, it needs a prologue to set the setting up ;)
> 
> I think that's about it for contextual explanation!
> 
> The list of kinks was posted on my writing blog [here](http://shinocchidesu.tumblr.com/post/136738107022/markedkink-list).
> 
> Updates would be random. There would be plot, not too deeeep, but significant to the characters. It's meant for casual, smut reading so it's fine if you are to choose selectively on which kink to read B) Nothing long, almost PWP, but knowing me, it's not even possible so yeah.
> 
> This was supposed to be a [Tumblr-only story](http://shinocchidesu.tumblr.com/post/133507584882/markedchapter-1-dmmd-ongoing-series) but my perfectionism when it comes to documenting stuff got to me so here we are. Please take this as a whole new AU if you can because not all A/B/O related traits would be compatible with how I write NoiAo and I greatly appreciate your understanding for this :)
> 
> Enjoy the heat :)

He tried not to reveal too much of who he really was. Being in this very position in a hierarchy wasn't his choice, wasn't in his favour either. But being born this way didn't mean that he should give up; it was the last thing he'd do at any rate.

There were ways to keep himself intact - ways to ensure that he kept himself sane enough to avoid giving himself out. It meant living a treacherous, often nerve-wrecking life but if it was everything he needed to do to protect his own pride -- then he would do it. Living in disguise was an overwhelming challenge for him. Often, he'd find himself swallowing down his throat when he noticed how other people were ogling at him. He'd brush them off, confidently strike his best smile and commendably drove them away before they could even suspect him. He checked on himself, again and again, just to make sure that absolutely nothing of him was giving himself out: his scent well-kept, appearance as normal as he wanted himself to be. He knew he was simply being too vigilant. But he'd rather die than being disgraced and if this was the life he decided to go against, he might as well do it right.

But soon, he realized that the odds would not always be in his favour.

He was living in a world of food chain, of hierarchy. And even if he was to deny that very law of nature, he could never deny his very own nature. He was, unquestionably, an Omega after all. And an Omega had needs -- necessities that needed to be attended to.

He had his sedatives; ones that his grandmother had so very kindly prescribed for him when he told her of his intention to go undercover. They were what that had been keeping himself in control for the most times, helping him to suppress his scent at the same time. He thought he was doing fine. But as years went by, he knew that he wasn't. His body had been giving him impetuous alarms, his nature slowly but surely starting to swallow his sanity alive.

He found himself locking himself up in the room on a more regular basis, trying to get himself off as he cursed at his very existence. He could do it, he told himself. He didn't need to depend on someone else, especially not on something as... humiliating as this. He wanted to convince himself that he could and _would_ do it for himself. Once, twice, and the many times more that he touched himself just to release the overpowering heat within him, he noticed now he started to take more time than usual, and how the warmth had become so smothering he sometimes thought he'd be swamped by the heat alive.

He asked for a new sedative. A stronger one. And despite the very hesitant expression his grandmother had given him when he lowered his head at her, she made it for him. It could probably be a suicidal act. It was what his mind told him. It'd be easier if he was to surrender to his nature and he didn't even need to take these suppositories anymore. But the mere idea of having someone else to have their way with his body sent a wrench to every one of his nerves. He detested that thought. Why must he submit to that? And who would ever deserve him? He didn't believe in devotion, not in the society he was in - not when Alphas claimed mates as if that was the most natural thing for them to do.

 

He _remembered_ taking his sedatives the morning before he left the house. Halfway through delivery work, he ceased his pace, having to run into a dark alley just to lean against the wall as he let out hefty pants. His stamina wasn't the best but he was sure it wasn’t _this_ bad either. If normal human stamina justification didn’t make sense, then it could only mean _one_ thing.

“Tch.” He clicked his tongue. One hand placed against his chest, he closed his eyes as he took steady deep breath. He was conscious of how his sedatives hadn’t been able to perform up to how it usually did lately, an evident wakeup call to tend to his needs the natural way. But he wasn’t ready to succumb. He held no courtesy, no respect towards anyone with a greater hierarchy than him, especially ones who intended to hunt just for the sake of it. The thought of being thrown away after being ruthlessly screwed almost made him throw up.

But the heat was bad. It was worse than anything this time. Instead of calming down, his breathing turned heavier with every passing second.

 _I’m going to die_.

At that thought, he opened his eyes. He needed to do something. But the first thing that invaded his vision was a man, who was standing right in front of where he was sloping against the wall, his hands in his pants pockets as he stared at him, his eyes ice-cold.

He recognized this man. He had been a regular of the shop. He had been delivering a lot of goods to his house for the past months. But they’d never talked before. He knew this man was an Alpha, probably one that had just awakened. And thanks to that, he never wanted _anything_ to do with him. Most of the times, he’d simply place his orders by the door, bid a quick thank you and another hasty farewell as he speedily disappeared from his sight, before the man could notice that he was an Omega.

This was the worst time to be meeting him.

He tried opening his mouth, wanting to say something. But what came out of it were mere soft moans, urging him to close it again. His body was scorching, sweat trickling down is cheek, his eyes half-opened and damped, want mixed with heat and everything else that suggested of nothing but arousal. He felt powerful urge to touch himself but he couldn’t; he _couldn’t_ do it in front of this person.

He wanted this person to leave.

But instead, the man walked towards him, pulling their distance close. He wanted to walk away but he was trapped. This was the end, he thought. He was sure that his scent had become so incredibly strong now there was absolutely no way for him to conceal it, especially not when he was… obviously in heat at the moment.

“S-stop…” he whimpered. _I’m going to die_.

The man’s striking lime-green eyes stroke unswervingly into his gaze. He couldn’t look away from it. With hands clenched weakly into fists by his side, he could only meet the other’s eyes upfront. Well, if he was to be taken, at least it was someone he knew.

He knew it was a pathetic self-persuasion, but that was all he could do.

Noiz, was it? He vaguely remembered his name, his head clouded with hunger.

While he thought of that, Noiz had leaned towards him, sniffing him on the neck before he swiped a swift lick against it, tasting his skin, devouring his _scent_.

“Heh,” was all he said before he secured his eyes back on Aoba again. A few stretched seconds later, he said, with a low, precarious tone that made Aoba feel as if he’d just been intoxicated purely by the look of the man alone. “Take off your pants.

He found out who he was. Gritting his teeth, Aoba scowled, glaring at the other.

“No…” he said. Being taken was already mortifying enough, but to be taken here, in an open area where everyone could potentially see them?

No way.

Noiz didn’t seem as if he was offended the slightest before he looked away, attention fell on the abandoned packets of sedative by Aoba’s side.

“You took in so much of these.” And Aoba swore that he saw a dangerous fire lit up in Noiz’s eyes. “Do you want to die?”

“It’s none of your business.” His voice was so powerless; it was not convincing at all.

Noiz frowned then. Slipping his hand downwards, he reached where Aoba was writhing in need, unhurriedly stroking the outline of his pants before he released a smirk.

“You’re so wet already. Are you sure you don’t need help?”

Aoba looked away. He said it before, that he’d rather die than being humiliated. But every touch, every tease Noiz was giving him now did nothing but further arousing him. He could never win – not when his _nature_ was his opponent.

“My house is near.” Noiz had practically whispered into his ears, sending cold chills down his spine.

He didn’t know what he said later, or if he even promised anything. But the kiss the man gave him was the final trigger, pushing him into a whirlpool of seduction that he knew was all reacted thanks to the natural reaction of his Omega needs towards an Alpha, one that was young and very much seductive nevertheless.

If this was how he was going to be marked, at least he knew _who_ did it then.

 


	2. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never wanted to be marked; but he'd never expected this man to be an Alpha anyway.

He’d heard about the food chain – Alphas, the most terrifying yet most superior beings, crowning the top of the chain and bearing the more wanted yet most horrendous title of all time. Betas, beings acting as a median, as a taker and a receiver, the one being that lived the most balanced life many yearned for. And lastly, Omega, the ones that were located at the bottom of the chain, the only receiver, and the only one who possessed thirst as strong as an Alpha, despite being on the complete opposite end.

They never knew what their nature would be until they turned eighteen, but that didn’t mean that they could turn a blind eye towards whatever that was happening around them. Even without the ability to feel hunger by themselves, they could easily sense the thirst from another person, be it an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega. Aoba, for the very least, never hoped or even expected what he would become. He’d told him since the day he got to know about this whole survival of the fittest concept that he’d survive no matter how, that the nature would never define him.

But, the moment the clock struck twelve on the 22nd of April, on his official eighteenth year of survival, the heat he felt within him was something excruciatingly terrifying that had him clutching his throat, the sweltering sensation from beneath his heated skin taking all his breath away as he breathed open-mouthed, eyes fixed on the ceiling as a grotesque sense of wetness suddenly flooding him with inexplicable want. He’d never feel the need to have sex in such an intense way ever. Every veins of his was on fire, every inch of his skin blanketed with a sheen layer of lust and all of a sudden, all his sensitive parts felt as if they were all prodded at once, pulling him into a heart-stopping whirlpool of intense ecstasy that had him grasping for breath.

“ _Water_ ”, was the first and only word he could get himself to mutter as he fell from his bed, lips cracked, tongue dried. While he stood, gush of liquid prattled from his hole, dripping along his thighs and leaving wet trail where he walked. He didn’t know what it was but he didn’t like the feeling of it. It was sultry, warm and very erotic; he wasn’t in a state where he would want anyone to see him in.

He made his way to the kitchen, the path towards it cold and dark. His vision wavered ever so slightly and his head was throbbing so gravely as if it was trying to knock him out cold. But he made it to where he wanted to go eventually. Lifting the kettle and sloppily pouring huge amount of water into it, he impatiently drowned the water down his throat, the coldness of the liquid did nothing but leaving him with a bizarre sense of contrasting sensation in his throat.

He drank, one glass after another, finishing all the water in the kettle but none of his effort managed to calm him down, the water he flooded himself in seemed to take no effect at all.

The heat almost taking over his conscious, he leaned against the wall, breathing become heftier with every passing minute as he let his limbs fall, no longer knowing what he should do.

His lower parts were solid-hard, aroused to the extent of aching. And while his hand reached unconsciously towards it in an attempt to calm it down, an innate moan escaped his lips when he touched the outline of it, the heat traveling from his fingertips right out of his mouth.

“Ugh…” He didn’t need further conviction to know what was happening. It was past midnight on his eighteenth birthday: it was the first day he obtained a ‘nature’. But by the look of his situation now, it appeared that he’d unfolded into something he wanted to avoid the most.

_This is the worst_ was all that was in his thoughts now. The urge to touch himself was so strong it was physically impossible to resist. Profuse sweat trickling down his cheeks the longer he leaned by the wall, with his eyes closed and his mind in a contradicting debate between his heart and his brain.

He’d feel at ease if he was to just… submit to the urge – to his _nature_ – and get himself off now. But that would mean surrendering and _accepting_ who he had become and the mere thought was driving him insane. Yet, the heat had escalated when he considered, pushing him dangerously to the end of his endurance cliff. His insides were _burning_ , his lungs felt as if they were on fire, and more importantly, slimy liquid was flowing unstoppably from his hole, his dick straining against his pants, the mere friction only further intensifying his urgent needs.

He was in a desperate, hot mess now and he _knew_ there was only one solution to end his suffering. But, he endured, until he felt as if death was waving at him from a dark corner that he finally succumbed, convincing himself that he’d rather choose to have a short-lived shameless moment than losing his life.

Touching himself was nothing new to him. With sweaty hands, he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, then pulling out his dick as he released a relieved sigh the moment his strained erection met freedom. Precum wetted the entire of his hand once he started pumping on it, his dick so incredibly _hot_ that he felt as if he was about to burn himself. Even so, there was no way back once he started getting himself off. The more he rubbed his dick, the more he yearned for stronger arousal. He pushed himself towards the limits, harder and harder, wanting to end this once and for all but his orgasm seemed to be taking forever to come to him. It was weird. He wasn’t _this_ enduring when he was doing it for himself all this while.

It was starting to become more and more unendurable with every passing second that he was at the brim of passing out. With desperate attempt, he reached his hand towards his back, pulling his pants down to his knees as he did that and searched around his hole. He was so _wet_ now that two fingers slipped easily into it, his dick giving an stirred twitch as soon as he prodded his sensitive spot. His insides was no less hot than his dick, he was quick to realize. His fingers were immediately submerged in warm liquid, clasped compactly by his warm inner walls. His palms soon wet with slickness as he thrust his hole, pumped his dick, all taking a synchronized rhythm that when he finally came, his entire world turned white, drool escaped the corner of his lips as he let his tremor overcame him.

For a long time, he merely sat in the corner, heartbeats pumping stridently in his ears as he drown in his afterglow. He didn’t know how long time had passed until he heard footsteps outside of the corridor, too late to lift himself up when his gaze met his grandmother’s, who graced a face of shock at the state Aoba was in before she sped out of the kitchen again, leaving Aoba alone in the dark.

Ah, he thought, weakly but painfully, Granny must be really upset with me now. He let out a bitter chuckle. Of course she would. She’d raised him all these years just to have him hatching into an _Omega_ , anyone would be upset.

He’d be a disgrace to the family.

As he sank in the deepest of his thoughts, remorse at how he’d turned out to be, Tae returned with a thick blanket in her hands, which she wrapped around an astounded looking Aoba and hugged him in her arms.

“It’s okay, you’re fine.”

Probably that was the reason why Aoba was able to sustain himself up to today; because he was still Tae’s grandson, not yet another Omega.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t quite make out where they were walking to. One arm slung around the other’s shoulder, he could only allow himself to be dragged along the streets, his vision concealed by a thin layer of steam. He’d only felt this once and he thought he’d have everything under control then; that particular _one_ experience was the worst he’d ever encountered. He remembered how his entire being felt like it was being lit on fire; and how he became so uncontrollable that his lust instinct completely override his sanity. Being an Omega was… disturbing. When an Omega was being stroke by the sudden need of want, their coherent self would be wholly stripped off them, leaving them with nothing but their rawest nature – their thickest impulse.

But that wasn’t the reason why being an Omega was so fracturing for Aoba. It was the fact that he no longer had control over his own body that was distressing him. He didn’t feel like himself anymore. If ever, he felt as if he was nothing but a flesh of lust, taking over his body like it was the most natural thing to do and unwillingly making him to emit some sort of scent that drew unwanted attention to himself. Ever since he’d awakened as an Omega, the world from his perspective suddenly took a swift change – it was no longer human versus human but prey versus predator. He was confident that he’d take down as many of those hunters as easily as he wanted, but that was all under the circumstances that he was able to retain his sanity while he was at it, which he now had absolutely no control over.

Asking for a sedative was the only way he could keep himself absolutely safe. Tae was hesitant, but she’d come to understand where Aoba came from. Everything was under his control as how he’d wished.

Until today.

Even when Noiz kicked the door to his apartment open, his hand clenched into fists, attempting to conjure the final ounce of strength to struggle off him. He was going to be _marked_ , he knew it. Being marked meant being bonded with another person – an Alpha, in this case – for the rest of his life and there was absolutely no way for him to wreck himself off this restraint. It hurt his pride critically; he didn’t want to belong to someone else, let alone bearing a child of a person he hardly knew.

As he was settled on what seemed like the bed of the Alpha, he looked around with dazed eyes, catching sight of Noiz leaving the room, giving him enough privacy to calm himself down. He was still pretty much aroused, even more so when the room resounded so profoundly of the scent of an Alpha that all his five senses were critically intrigued as small trembles were elicited from him out of his own conscious. His eyes fell on the wall as he squinted through the darkening surrounding. There were pictures on the wall, ones that he could tell were printed offhandedly. They were pictures of a man, he could tell that much through his blurry gaze; but _who_ , he couldn’t make out.

He was about to lean himself closer for a better look when Noiz returned, immediately attracting his attention back to him as he stared agitatedly at the man.

“Here.”

A glass of water was pushed under his nose. Instead of accepting it, he looked up, meeting Noiz’s pair of lime-green eyes before he swallowed down his throat.

“W-what is this?”

“Water.”

He never had the chance to hear a lot of Noiz’s voice. But his voice now was one of deep and husky, unlike the one Aoba had expected it to be. Taking the glass in his hands spread a cold sensation all over his skin, inching from his palm to his hands, giving him a fleeting sense of calm.

“Why?” he asked, just in case.

“Heard that Omegas could get heat stroke if they don’t drink enough water.”

He didn’t expect that from Noiz at all, definitely not from an Alpha, above all. That was quite… cute.

He drank the water, taking in bigger gulps with every mouthful. Noiz was right, but he wasn’t going to tell him that, not when he knew what was about to happen soon. The Alpha’s hunger had been obvious ever since they met eyes – the way he sniffed Aoba’s neck had told Aoba enough of how much he yearned to devour him. But for some reason, he was holding his guts, not only bringing Aoba home in such a leisure way and also offering Aoba a glass of water at the same time. It didn’t conform to Aoba’s impression towards most of the Alphas he knew, who’d jump on their prey the instance they found their prey in their weakest state, just like how Aoba was.

“Better?” Noiz asked, which was responded by a small nod by Aoba as he pushed the glass back to Noiz.

“What are you planning to do?” Aoba asked, voice wary.

“What are you planning to do with that?” Noiz was eyeing his lower half, hint of dampness could be seen soaking the underside of his pants. He could settle this himself once and for all now, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to do so in an _Alpha_ ’s home.

“Do you need help?” Noiz asked, inching closer towards Aoba and causing Aoba to move back out of instinct.

“N-no,” he said, averting Noiz’s eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Noiz’s voice dropped one octave lower, his face continuously inching towards Aoba.

“Yeah,” Aoba’s tone had dropped to a whisper. But that sounded like nothing but a sweet seduction towards Noiz as he felt the familiar wet and warm sensation against his neck again, licking its way up to the back of his ear before the Alpha gave his ear shell a teasing nip.

He hated how honest his body was to his nature now. One simple lick easily had him drowning in ecstasy, his sensations gradually clouded by the Alpha’s scent. When he grasped Noiz on the shoulders, an intention to stop him which turned into a means of seduction, he could only close his eyes, forcing the words he was intending to say down his throat when Noiz pressed his palm around his neck, locking him in place.

The Alpha was visibly aroused too – it must be his scent, or it could be just another usual hunt; Aoba didn’t know, but he wasn’t ready to submit yet. He could still fight, as long as his conscious was still clear.

“S-stop, don’t mark me.”

The Alpha stopped then. Lips still pressed against the sensitive spot of Aoba’s fair skin, he lifted a sideway glance at the Omega’s direction, an impish smirk gracing his features.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to be marked.”

That wasn’t really answering his question. But that seemed to be enough for Noiz as he gave Aoba’s skin another quick lick before he positioned himself in front of him, keeping a safe distance between them.

“So what do you want to do about that?” he asked again, pointing his chin at the direction of Aoba’s crotch. “Are you going to settle it yourself?”

“I…” That was his intention. But he didn’t intend to do it here, in an _Alpha_ ’s house, where more than half of his conscious was in the clouds.

Time was tickling; the familiar rose of heat within him was giving him an emergency alarm. He’d _really_ die if he didn’t settle his needs now.

“Can you just… go away?” he asked, a whisper.

“Why? This is my house.”

“I need to—“

“Can’t do it with someone staring?”

“Ugh…”

Being fucked was one thing; but having to get himself off in front of another person was another level of mortification. His mind was in a state of intricate contradiction when Noiz edged slightly closer towards him, placing a hand on top of his as he said,

“It’s okay.”

That two simple words acted like a powerful trigger for Aoba and before he knew it, the other man was pulling – or more like helping him – his pants off, smirking at the state of his completely wet boxer before he took it off as well, revealing Aoba’s completely aroused dick and a wet hole. The sight was _very_ delicious.

“Go on,” he said, lifting Aoba’s hand up and placing it on top of his dick. As if trying to urge him on, he gestured Aoba’s hand, guiding it to rub unhurriedly on the tip before he left it completely alone and sitting back to enjoy the scene.

Aoba was left with no choice; his hand wasn’t obeying his thoughts. The ephemeral rub Noiz had supported him just now seemed to have worked as a final break of his sanity as he found himself working his hand on his dick, pumping it dreamily, then faster, and faster, until he no longer cared if Noiz was even watching. An Omega could survive without an Alpha or a Beta; he really wanted to believe in that. The thought of having to depend on another person just so he could live suffocated him. He’d learned the best way to get himself off, and regardless of how disgraceful that mere act could be, he’d do it as long as he didn’t need to depend on another person for something as personal as this.

He got his dick to maximum hardness as easy as he wanted. Just one more stimulation and he’d be done, but…

“Ahhh!”

Noiz’s action made him wonder if Alphas had the abilities to read minds. In the next second, he felt one finger probing on his wet hole, making playful circles around it before it sank right into it, the squelching sound it made in the process had Aoba tremble sadistically.

“You must have done this before by yourself, right?” Noiz asked in a heated whisper, his finger pulling in, then out, in a rhythm too slow for Aoba’s liking.

“S-stop…” Aoba whimpered, hand still stroking as fast as he could on his dick, his hole twitched, clasping onto Noiz’s finger, yearning for all the stimulation he could get.

“But here,”Noiz lifted a suggestive glare, then lowering his gaze to where Aoba’s insides was sucking him. “clearly says that it wants more.”

Alphas were terrifying; they were like beast without sanity, taking another person like it was the most natural thing to do, like they belonged to them in the first place – that was what Aoba was feeling from this very Alpha at the moment. Not only that his scent was overwhelming him, every action, every expression and every voice he said intoxicated him, sending currents running through every one of his veins, forcing his prudence out of him and seducing him into the arms of a young beast.

His body was completely out of control, falling into the hands of his predator. And when Noiz pushed a second finger in, he shrieked, motions stopped, his body shuddered vigorously as he came, warm semen spurted out of his tip and splattering all over his own body.

“Came quite a lot,” Noiz commented, fingers still inside of Aoba. “Haven’t been doing it for quite a while?”

Aoba didn’t even have the strength to answer to him. Breath caught in his chest, he let his mind wandered, waiting for the final tremors in him to subside.

But the next thing that happened had him snapping his eyes open, staring horrifyingly at the Alpha before he intended to move his powerless arms, pushing away.

“No, wait, stop…”

The Alpha had stripped himself naked, his scent stronger than before as he stroke his own dick (were those piercings? Aoba wondered) then bringing it closer to where wet juices were still oozing from Aoba’s hole.

It was a mistake, after all. This was an _Alpha_ they were talking about. There was no way he’d leave an Omega alone, especially not when he’d accidentally seduced him right in front of his very eyes.

An Alpha was… dangerous. When he first met Noiz, he’d never thought of him as being an Alpha – he didn’t look like one; he didn’t have that menacing aura around him, didn’t have that hungry look he’d caught sight on many of an average Alpha’s faces. He thought he was a Beta; he could deal with a Beta, it was like dealing with any other human being, like a life that he’d lived before he became an Omega.

But now, the moment he caught sight of the deepened lust in Noiz’s eyes, his nerves froze, a loud alarm ringing unremittingly in his ears. He was going to be marked, anytime now.

“No…” he whimpered, his back hitting the wall, with no way to run.

He was going to be claimed by this man – a man he barely knew; a man he thought would never be of harm to him.

“Don’t worry.” Yet, unexpectedly, Noiz merely leaned in, kissing Aoba on the forehead with the head of his dick rubbing against Aoba’s convulsing hole, the wet sound hitting their ears like an erotic melody. “I’m not going to release it there.”

There was a specific spot an Alpha or a Beta needed to release on if they were to claim an Omega. Aoba didn’t know if it was possible for him to not do it, especially knowing how insane a hungry Alpha could be, but he had no other choice but to believe in him, now that he’d purposefully told Aoba about it.

He didn’t know a lot about this man and he didn’t know if he could trust him. But he left him with no choice.

“Both of us will feel better this way. It’s nature calling.”

Noiz was right, Aoba didn’t even want to deny that. He hated his nature for being such but this was what he’d landed in anyway. There was no way to escape.

Without saying anything else, all that was released from his lips were bubbled moans as he felt the Alpha’s dick sinking into him without difficulty. The liquid was smooth and sultry, a perfect lubricant to receive another man’s dick. His hands flew to Noiz’s shoulders, grasping him hard on his skin as he felt the scent of the Alpha intoxicating every one of his nerves from the inside. He was drunk, so very sloshed in the Alpha’s scent. His head was in a piece of white, his eyes tight shut, tears rolling down its cheeks as more liquid streamed out of his hole the more Noiz pushed into it.

He was right; he wasn’t even close to Aoba’s sensitive spot, let alone releasing on it.

“Relax,” Noiz whispered in his ear. In the next second, he felt something cold on his lips, opening his eyes just to see Noiz’s fingers brushing on it, the tips damped with cold water. He remembered what Noiz said about an Omega being easily heated when they had sex. He wasn’t sure of what Noiz’s intention could be but at that instance, his heart softened, his muscles relaxed, his head was no longer in a state of contradiction as he shifted his entire focus to where they were connected.

Noiz’s dick pulsed inside of him, he could feel every one of them; heat spread from within him, his body already soaked in sweat. When Noiz thrust, he could feel the piercings dragging along his walls as he gave out unsuppressed moans when he felt the tip of Noiz’s dick hitting him deep, over and over again.

This was the first time he had sex with an Alpha, but he’d never thought it’d feel so startlingly good; his impression had always been brutal and unthoughtful.

“Okay?” Noiz asked in his ears, which he responded with a few nods. He couldn’t see the Alpha’s expression very well, completely clouded by his own revived need. All his senses could feel was how _amazing_ it felt now to be fucked, to have heat buried so deep within him and scent so strong it drunk every one of his sanity.

“I’m going to come,” Noiz said, his thrust gaining speed.

“No… please don’t come—“

“I’m not coming there,” Noiz said, impatience obvious in his tone, his thrust became more and more pointed with every new hit.

Then, his entire world crumbled. He’d come once, but this time, it was on a level so very much different from how it felt just now. He felt as if he was pushed into a tank that was filled with nothing but the Alpha’s scent, that he truly belonged to the Alpha, addicted to it, wanting to _belong_ to him.

The thought petrified him.

This was too much for him to consume in a day, his mind completely spent. Right before he lost his consciousness, he caught sight of the pictures on the wall again, being the last thing he saw.

Ah, how he wished to know who that prey was – and how he wished he was him.

 


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was almost getting that agreement to mark.  
> Almost.
> 
> **Kink** : Light bondage

 

His brain felt as if it was burning from the inside. His muscles completely useless, he could only lie around, staring up at the ceiling, feeling an Alpha’s presence right next to him without being able to do anything. Afterglow wasn’t as wonderful as he’d expected it to be. All that he felt was heat so disturbingly scorching that he could barely register what had just happened. But at least he wasn’t marked; that was one thing he was grateful of, despite being just had sex with an Alpha.

For the first time in his entire life.

He was too exhausted to remember every single detail of the entire process but the sensations he felt on his body was real and they were stuck vividly on both his mind and his skin. It was _amazingly_ good. He’d never thought sex could feel this good. All this time, he’d assumed that sexual intercourse was simply an act for one to relieve their pent-up voluptuous frustration, that it was nothing more than a physiological need for release. And above all, the idea of sexual intercourse had repeatedly pushed him into an intricate state of mind simply because of the fact that this very act was meant to proclaim another human being as theirs by the Alphas.

But having experienced it once had changed his perception, slowly but surely. It felt almost addictive, as if his entire being was drowned in the need to be satisfied to an unendurable extent that’d sent cold chills down his spine. Shifting his head just a tad, he caught sight of the Alpha on a sitting position, still naked and visibly fatigued from their vigorous activities earlier.

“You okay?” he asked, seemed to have noticed that Aoba was staring at him.

Aoba didn’t answer. Looking away, he returned his gaze to the ceiling, heart throbbing at the mere realization of how he’d been connected physically with another man.

He heard movements from beside him, figuring that perhaps the Alpha was tired with him now that he was done with him. So he closed his eyes, cursing every ounce of his existence until he felt a cold sensation on his cheek that had him snapping his eyes open again.

“Here.”

Like before, Noiz was pressing a glass of cold water against his face, his expression as flippant as ever. Did he leave just to bring him water?

These gestures of his that were obviously pronounced loudly of concern were still something Aoba refused to admit. He was an _Alpha_ after all; nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could betray one’s nature. Perhaps this was all a sweet deception to lure him into a dangerous trap of no return.

He looked away again, nonverbally expressing his refusal towards Noiz.

That was when he heard a soft sigh from the other man.

“You really hate me this much, huh?”

He didn’t hate him; but he was in no condition to explain to him either. Simply closing his eyes, he forced himself to sleep, feeling thin sheen of cold water damping his lips while he silently wished that all of whatever that had happened was simply an abysmal nightmare.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When he woke up, Noiz was nowhere to be seen. The scent of the Alpha was still intoxicatingly strong, engulfing him from the inside and he wanted nothing but to leave this place as soon as he could, grasping his sanity back and returned to who he used to be.

Everything was a mistake; a _huge_ mistake. There was no way he could live with this.

Dressing himself up as quick as he could while feeling his bones at the verge of rattling, he picked himself up, took heavy steps towards the door and pushed it open, the bright sunlight penetrating his eyes almost knocked him out cold.

Had it been a day already? he thought. Tae must be very worried of him, especially when he hadn’t been contacting her for the entire night. The thought sweltering in his head, he walked faster, giving no attention to whoever’s looking at him and he couldn’t even care less if he was giving out devastating scent. All that was in his mind was that he needed to go home, where assurance was a guarantee.

As soon as he opened the door to his house, he lurched right into Tae’s embrace, who was bearing a face of shock as she caressed the back of his head. He was dog-tired, every part of his body was in pain and he felt so very worn-out that he sleeping for a century sounded like an option he’d take without hesitation now. While he attempted to calm down, Tae made him soup, wrapped him in thick blankets, checking on his body, all at the same time. He wondered what would happen to him if he never had Tae by his side. He would probably be left alone to die at the roadside; perhaps after being violently humiliated by Alphas who saw Omegas as nothing more than a prey.

He didn’t know what to tell Tae, either. But Tae seemed to have figured what had happened to him by herself. Perhaps the bite marks on his neck had given him out, or perhaps it was simply because it was _Aoba_ whom she’d come to know him a bit too well to the extent that words weren’t needed after all.

“Does it hurt?” was the first question she asked him. He shook his head. He wouldn’t have minded if it _did_ hurt. But he felt none of those; what he felt, instead, was intense pleasure, a lethal mortification of its own.

As if reading his mind, Tae patted him on his head, an attempt to comfort.

“How is he?” she asked instead, eliciting a shiver out of Aoba.

He didn’t recollect much of what happened after he dashed out of Noiz’s house. But now that he was reminded about it, he pondered, sluggishly putting back the puzzle pieces into his head.

“He wasn’t… too bad,” he said bit by bit.

“Was he aggressive?” Tae asked again.

Aoba shook his head. “He’s very gentle.”

The answer drew a small smile on Tae’s face before she draped Aoba into a hug.

“You’ll be fine, Aoba,” she said while Aoba leaned his weight against his grandmother.

He didn’t know if he would _really_ be fine. But if his grandmother said so, it must be true. And he was right after all – his home here, by his grandmother’s side, was the best assurance he could get.

He would be fine. Tomorrow, he would be back to being Seragaki Aoba, as if nothing had changed at all.

 

* * *

 

 

He cringed as he caught sight of the name of his customer that he needed to deliver stuff to. He thought the Alpha would leave him alone now that he was finally done with him but obviously, that was all his unrequited wish.

Rubbing his temple with a thumb, he loaded the box with the items that were requested by Noiz, checked the list again, and stepped hefty paces out of his working space.

His body hadn’t completely recovered yet. It’d been a good five days since the incident and whatever happened had gradually felt like a dream to him – until he saw the very name again. He wasn’t attacked by crushing heat like it used to before, either. He felt perfectly normal, his scent perfectly under control, and he could move and work like any other normal human being. It _really_ felt as if nothing had happened before. He no longer used sedatives, realizing that none of them were working on him any longer. And although there was still a slight hint of hesitance from within him to put himself out, completely defenceless like this, he possessed confidence to have good control of himself, taking his experience from prior as a good lesson to learn how to make sure that he stayed compose at all times.

As he came close to where he remembered Noiz stay, he frowned, feeling his heart leaping to his throat as he swallowed it down, again and again. There was nothing to be afraid of; at the end of the day, Noiz was simply another human being who happened to be an Alpha _and_ who was younger than him. If he was to take him by force, Aoba was confident that he could definitely push him away without difficulty.

There was absolutely no reason for him to be frightened of an Alpha; especially when it was Noiz.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the door, then knocked cagily on it.

“Heibon Delivery Service!” he exclaimed. As he waited, he heard soft rustling sounds from beneath the door, holding his breath when the door opened, revealing Noiz, who was as impassive as Aoba remembered him to be.

“That’s fast,” Noiz said, holding the door open.

“Here’s the stuff you ordered,” Aoba pushed the box of items into his hands without further delay. He could already smell the strong yet familiar scent of the Alpha, sipping into his skin bit by bit but vigorously and more seconds spent in this Alpha’s presence only pronounced of nothing but a loud warning.

“Thank you for ordering from Junk Shop Heibon! We hope to see you again!”

Whatever he said were mere formalities. Did he want to see Noiz again? No way. But he was in no position to push a customer out of sight anyway, especially not when he was a regular.

“Till then!” he said, turning his back towards Noiz before the other gripped him on the wrist.

“Wait.”

He felt cold sweat running down his back, the part where Noiz was holding onto him trembled out of reflex.

“Let me go,” he growled, looking over his shoulders at Noiz.

“Are you okay?”

He sounded as emotionless as before it made Aoba feel as if he wasn’t asking him out of genuine concern. Without answering, he swept his hand off, massaged at where he was being touched before he said,

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you for your concern.” It sounded way too sarcastic.

And with that, he turned his heels and walked away, without a second look back at Noiz.

His hunch was right, after all. Nothing ever come out well if he was to come into close contact with Noiz. He’d never known much about Noiz before, besides the fact that he was a regular customer of where he was working at and that he had been delivering items to his house on a regular basis. But after what had happened between them the last time, he noticed that he’d started to take note of details about Noiz that he’d never realized before. For one, he could remember his scent perfectly well, as if it was part of him; and the moment he saw him emerging from the door earlier, that sense of nostalgia swarmed him almost immediately, his senses clouded for just a while before he came back to himself. He felt as if he was being greeted by an old friend, his natural instinct stinging from within him.

He felt as if he’d known Noiz forever.

He shook his head at the thought. He never knew what it meant to be ‘connected’ with another Alpha. Was this the after-effect of it? Or was he simply becoming overly sensitive to the extent that he was drowning himself in illusions that never existed in the first place?

For another, he’d also noticed how he had come to take note of every jot of reaction Noiz was giving out: the way he perked one of his eyebrows when Aoba raised his voice at him, and that tiny frown he wore on his face when Aoba growled at him. Those were reactions that meant nothing to him from before but for some reason, despite not wanting to admit it, he had indeed felt all the more closer to Noiz, both physically and mentally.

He took a break in an alley, breathing profoundly as he leaned against the wall. He didn’t even run too fast to have led to exasperation like this but instead, he felt as if he had been running for the rest of his life before he closed his eyes, hand stroking his chest and started breathing open-mouthed.

Meeting Noiz changed things. He was perfectly fine before he met him. And regardless of how hard he was to push the thoughts out of his mind, he could, unquestionably, feel the dampness sneaking up from his back, pushing him into a state of revulsion.

“Tch.” Clicking his tongue, he pushed himself up. This was no place to be aroused. He could feel his scent becoming stronger with every passing moment and while he struggled to keep his vision clear, he froze in his tracks, realizing that something wasn’t quite right and noticing two seconds too late when three men surrounded him, blocking his way out.

Three _Alphas_.

“Look what we’ve got here,” one of them said. He couldn’t quite make out the expressions on their faces but he was sure that those sinister smirks were definitely not an illusion.

His scent was strong; predators were around, and he was definitely not in the best state to fight for himself. Regardless, he straightened himself up, sending blazer-sharp glares at the offenders before he mouthed,

“Get lost.” His voice was firmed, threatening, his gaze equally so. The three men were taken aback just momentarily before they laughed out loud, two of them holding their stomachs.

“What did you just say? ‘Get lost’?” one men mocked.

“I’m in no mood to entertain anyone today,” Aoba frowned deeper, taking a step ahead just to be pushed back against the wall by one hand.

“So you’re saying you _do_ entertain people normally?” the man dropped a dangerous whisper. “In that case, you don’t have to worry much. We’ll make sure that you get into the mood soon.”

The Alpha’s scent was menacing but his alarmed instinct was way more powerful than that. Lifting his knee to hit the man in the crotch, he pushed a whining Alpha away, glared at the other two before he stepped out of the way.

“I warned you. You don’t want to be messing around with me,” he hissed. This wasn’t the first time he’d been countered like this. He was used to kicking ominous Alphas away and he was perfectly certain that he could do the same this time if he focused enough.

An Omega wasn’t a slave to any Alpha – they never would be.

“Seems like we land ourselves a tough one,” one of the Alphas said to the other.

Aoba was ready, his fighting stance elevated, his nerves shouting for survival. But right before he could launch himself at his attackers, a hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling him back.

“What—“

“Who allowed you to mess with my possession?”

He turned around, sharp, coming face-to-face with Noiz, who was sending an intimidating glare at the offenders.

“Noiz,” one of them uttered. “We didn’t know.”

“Get lost.”

The three men didn’t need to be told twice. As if facing with a ferocious beast, they throttled out of sight, leaving both Noiz and Aoba alone in the alley.

“Move away,” Aoba swept Noiz’s hand away for the second time, then turning around to scowl at him. “I didn’t need you to help me. I can handle them by myself.”

“Those are Alphas,” Noiz countered facetiously.

“So what?” Aoba gritted words through his teeth. “Just because they’re Alphas doesn’t meant that they have every rights to humiliate another human being. _You_ too! What do you mean by ‘my possession’? I don’t belong to you.”

“We had sex,” Noiz said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“But you didn’t mark me, didn’t you?” Aoba retorted before he came to a stop. “Or did you?”

Noiz shook his head. “I didn’t. You didn’t want me to.”

“That’s right,” Aoba scowled deeper. “So that means I have absolutely nothing to do with you, let alone being _your possession_.”

Being owned by another person was a huge humiliation he never wanted to face. But Noiz seemed to have a second thought about this matter. Watching as Aoba picked his bag up from the floor, he voiced out again before Aoba could leave his sight.

“We were connected. What’s done is done. Don’t you feel the difference?”

Aoba stopped in his steps, looking over his shoulder just to see Noiz giving him a cold stare.

“I do,” Noiz said, taking one step towards Aoba. “I can smell your scent even though you aren’t around, I can still feel how warm it was when we were connected, and I can still remember every sound you make, feel every texture of your skin as if you’re in my presence all the time.”

Aoba shivered insentiently upon hearing his comment. Too stunned to move an inch, he merely watched as Noiz swiped a teasing finger against his cheekbones.

“It feels like there’s no way I could leave you out of my mind ever since that day. And now,” he paused, wrapping a hand around Aoba’s neck, taking in painstaking sniffs, indulged in Aoba’s irresistible Omega scent. “I have this intense urge to have sex with you I can think of nothing else but to fuck you here if I could.”

He never knew Noiz could be such a shameless, blunt person. It caught him completely off guard. To say that he felt nothing at all was a huge lie. He’d tried to ignore it but the Alpha’s scent had been part of him ever since they shared bodies. Just like what Noiz had said, everything Noiz experienced was what _he_ experienced as well and there was definitely no one in this entire world who’d know it better than Noiz himself.

If this was the aftereffect of having sex with an Alpha, what would actually happen if he was to be _marked_ by this very person then? Would it still be as intense as this? Or would it calm down, knowing that the other person wouldn’t be able to be connected with anyone else but him?

“You feel the same, don’t you?” Noiz asked, hand still pressed against his bare skin, eyes darkened with pronounced lust.

“I…” he started. What was he about to say again? Was he about to deny it? But why was he denying it? It was simply nature calling, wasn’t it? He’d had his first experience with Noiz beforehand and despite himself still refuting how good it had made him feel at that time, he still couldn’t deny the fact of how much his instinct had been calling out for Noiz like a mating call ever since he realized how amazing being connected with him could be.

The idea of having sex with any other person but Noiz still send sickening chills down his guts. But like Noiz said – they had needs, and if he could choose an opponent to share this very burden with, an opponent he could trust…

…it’d definitely be Noiz.

No answer was an answer. Lifting an impish smirk, Noiz grasped Aoba on his wrist, leading them back to where Aoba came from – to the direction of his house.

 

For the first time ever in his life, the scent of Alpha felt weirdly nostalgic that the moment he stepped into Noiz’s house, his muscles relaxed as he stood in the middle of the room while Noiz closed the door.

“Sit down,” he said, helping himself to sit on the bed while Aoba continued ogling around. His gaze fell on the photos he’d caught sight of the first time he was here. Now that he was perfectly conscious, he could finally make out who exactly the person Noiz was so obsessed of, to the extent that he had the other person’s photos posted on his wall. He’d thought that this person probably meant a lot to Noiz, that perhaps it was his ideal mate, someone that Aoba remembered wanting to be.

He walked towards the wall, just to find his jaw drop as soon as the person in the photos came into clear view.

It was _him_.

“What is this…” he trailed, eyes fixed securely on the photos.

Noiz looked up then, surprised to see that Aoba was staring at his wall.

“What did you do this for?” Aoba asked, pointing at the photos as he glared at Noiz.

“What do you think?”

How would Aoba know why Noiz did this? Marching towards Noiz, he pulled Noiz up by the collar, literally snarling into his face.

“Did you stalk me all this time?” he asked, rage evident in his eyes.

Noiz returned his gaze, despite still portraying nothing more but indifference. Clicking his tongue, Aoba released him, then taking another quick look at the wall of photos. Those were all photos of him – him doing his daily chores; walking on the street, buying things from the roadside, even photos of him in his working space. What was Noiz’s motive? Did he find it funny for doing this? Was he plotting something?

Or was Aoba’s his targeted prey all this while?

Was meeting Noiz in the alley when he was overcome by his own heat not a coincidence after all? Was Noiz there because he was _following_ him?

Millions of questions flooded his head, but the only person who hold the answers to all of them was clearly not cooperative enough to answer him.

He didn’t know what to think, neither did he know what to feel. Noiz was certainly going over the limit. He wasn’t going to forgive him so easily like that. And while he contemplated on his next move, he was wrapped into an embrace from the back by two big arms, rapid heartbeats thumping against his back as he hitched a breath, realizing how Noiz had pressed a tongue against the nape of his neck.

“You—“

“Let’s not talk about this first, shall we?” Noiz whispered into his ear, licking a wet trail along his ear shell and sending waves of shivers right down Aoba’s spine. “We have more important things to attend to now.”

Demonstrating his point, he moved his hand downwards, finding the belt of Aoba’s pants and pulled it open.

“W-wait,” Aoba struggled. Sure, the heat was still present within him, the urgency still prevalent, but his head was in a mess and he was no longer sure that doing this with Noiz was the right move after all.

“No way,” Noiz said, slipping his hand beneath Aoba’s boxer and pulling his dripping cock out. “You’re already so wet, are you sure you can wait?”

“I said, _wait_ ,” Aoba retorted, scratching deep scars on the back of Noiz’s hand.

“Hm?”

“Are you going to mark me for real this time?” Aoba looked behind his shoulder, catching Noiz feverish lime-green gaze.

“No, I won’t mark you until you are ready for it.”

“You can wait forever then,” Aoba was quick to respond.

“Then I shall wait forever,” Noiz said with a smirk.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you so persistent with me?”

This time, though, Noiz no longer answered, the cheeky smile gradually vanished from his face. Instead, he swathed his hand around Aoba’s dick, rubbing it up and down, slowly, carefully, occasionally squeezing on the head just to wipe the damp liquid that was Aoba’s precum all over his hand.

“Ah…” Aoba moaned out of instinct. His body loyally submitting to its nature, he leaned his weight against Noiz, sanity gradually fading into lust. His hand on Noiz’s was weak, trembling. His knees slowly losing its energy, he whimpered, eyes closed, sweat trailing a wet trace down the sides of his cheeks.

Satisfied with the response, Noiz stepped back, allowing both of them to fall and sit on the bed before he used a free hand to open his bedside drawer, retrieving a long piece of black cloth.

“What… are you doing…?” Aoba asked with powerless voice. Noiz did nothing but smirk. In the hands of this Alpha, Aoba had lost most of his strength by now, his nature instinct submitting to the Alpha’s scent as if it was the most natural thing to do. He could only watch as Noiz draped the black cloth around his wrist, tied a firm knot at the end of it before he whispered hot breath into Aoba’s ears.

“Now that you’re perfectly conscious of what we’re doing, I need to make sure that you don’t get into my way when things get harsh.”

“What do you—ah!” He could barely finish his words when Noiz gave the head of his dick a tight squeeze, squelching sound vibrated stridently in the space, the tip of Aoba’s dick turning redder with every second.

Licking his lips, Noiz removed his hand from Aoba’s dick, cleaning the stains on his fingers with his tongue before he escorted Aoba to lie, face-down, on the bed.

“Let me handle the rest,” he said, stripping himself off, revealing his naked body before he stripped Aoba’s pants off, the wet liquid pouring from his hole a sight way too erotic for him to endure.

“You’re not going to mark me, right?” Aoba asked, face planted on Noiz’s pillow, eyes filled with tears, a result of raw physiological effect.

“I said I won’t, I don’t break promises,” Noiz reassured. Well, he did keep his promise when he said he won’t the first time they had sexual intercourse.

He poked a finger experimentally against Aoba’s hole, then sunk the whole length of it into it, rubbing on his inner walls, hearing Aoba releasing moans that he was trying so hard to suppress by screaming into his pillow. He was so wet that when Noiz thrust his finger in and out for a mere few times, his bed sheet was moist in a big piece, trails of the slimy liquid flowing from Aoba’s hole and pouring down his thighs. He was obviously ready, but now that they were both conscious, both in need of each other, Noiz wanted nothing but to savour this moment, devouring every inch of it and making sure _Aoba_ knew that _he_ was the one he was having sex with at the moment.

He wanted so much to mark Aoba; he’d known that there was no other person he’d rather share this intimate intercourse with except Aoba ever since they first met eyes. But Aoba had his hesitance and he wanted to respect that. The last thing he wanted was for Aoba to hate him and push him away.

And the only way to keep him by his side was to make him feel so good Noiz became the only person he could rely on to ease his burning, raw natural desire.

He added a second digit after, rubbing against his soft inner walls and only invigorating his motion to become more aggressive when the whole of his hand was completely damped with Aoba’s liquid. A few thrusts with three fingers later, he pulled all his fingers out, positioned himself behind Aoba and stared at his twitching hole.

“I should take a picture of how you look like now,” he said, accompanied by the sound of hushed breathing from Aoba. “You’re so wet and your hole is practically _begging_ me to fuck you.”

“Shut up…” Aoba retorted weakly, voice hoarse. His eyes were completely painted with a haze of want now and his face was so flushed red that Noiz was starting to worry if he might overheat himself.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Noiz asked. He didn’t intend to do that, but seeing Aoba in such a submitting position awakened that predator instinct in him and before he could stop himself, his thoughts spilled out in the form of words, his heart throbbing with a passionate need to know.

“Don’t you have every intention to do so already? Do you still feel the need to ask?” Aoba smirked impotently, half of his face pressed against the pillow, another half lifted enough to throw a grin at Noiz’s direction.

“I want a confirmation.”

“Are all Alphas like this?” Aoba asked instead. “Do they ask for permission before they fuck their prey?”

Noiz fell silent for a few seconds before he leaned towards Aoba, chest pressed against his back and answered,

“I don’t see you as a prey,” he pronounced. “I see you as an Omega and I want to satisfy you, as an Alpha.”

This was the first time Aoba had ever heard of something like this. In his perception, Alphas were nothing but lust-hungry predators who saw Omegas as nothing but weaklings who served them. But Noiz was different – he wanted to _satisfy_ Aoba; and at that very moment, every hesitance was wiped off Aoba’s mind, every negative discernment he once held towards this man vanished into thin air.

He simpered. Sinking his head back at the pillow, he said, sluggishly, but clearly.

“Do whatever you want, just… don’t mark me.”

Despite his shift of perception, there was no way he could endure the thought of belonging to someone else. Not yet.

Taking that as a signal to continue, Noiz brought his head towards Aoba, licking away the tears at the corner of his eyes before he straightened himself up, focusing all of his attention at Aoba’s dripping hole.

He crouched, pressing his hands on Aoba’s butt cheeks and spread them open, allowing more liquid to stream out of it.

“It’s literally flooding, are you sure you don’t want me to make a photo of this?” Noiz teased.

“Shut up and just get over it already,” Aoba said, his voice muffled beneath the pillow.

Smirking, Noiz pulled his face closer, giving the convulsing hole a few licks before he thrust his tongue into it.

“Woah, wait!” Aoba jumped, but his hands were restrained, Noiz was gripping him hard on his ass; he could barely move.

And all he could do was listening to vulgar wet sounds resounding around the room as he imagined Noiz drinking every drop of the liquid he released. His head was extremely hot, mortification rushed to his brain and he swore it’d get roasted if he hadn’t been breathing open-mouthed to refill the air into his lungs.

It felt like a century when he finally stopped feeling Noiz’s soft tongue inside him. Releasing a breath, he looked back, just in time to see Noiz rubbing his own dick, face flustered and eyes darkened with lust.

He knew what was going to happen next; he’d anticipated it. And once Noiz slipped himself effortlessly into him, hitting him right in the hilt, he let out a loud moan, tears rolled down his cheeks, the bondage on his hands creating a faint sense of pain that only intensified his already powerful need to be gratified.

“You’re so warm inside and you’re sucking me in so deep,” Noiz said, breathless. Wiping his sweat away with his hand, he started thrusting, finding Aoba’s best spot and hitting it hard, harder, and harder.

Aoba was completely lost at this point. His raging lust expressed in the form of garish moans, he started pushing his hips back towards Noiz, urging Noiz to sink himself deeper into him. He couldn’t think of anything else but how _amazing_ this felt, how the Alpha’s scent was inebriating him from the inside, how the heat was threatening to melt every inch of his skin – and how he felt as if absolutely no one, not even himself, could make him feel the way Noiz was making him feel.

“Noiz,” he started calling out, replicating the rhythm of each thrust. “Noiz, Noiz, Noiz!”

He couldn’t even imagine how Noiz would look like at this precise moment; all he knew was that he needed more of Noiz, he wanted Noiz to drown him in his scent, intoxicate him, make him lose his mind, _satisfy_ him as what Alphas should do to Omegas.

The thought of that only triggered his lust to the next level as he supported himself up, literally sitting on Noiz’s dick and moving himself, up and down, on the Alpha’s length.

“Heh, you’re really needy today, I see,” Noiz said. He was barely moving now; Aoba had taken over his job. Upon hearing his voice, Aoba opened his eyes, turning his body around and encircled his arms around Noiz’s head, locking his gaze at him.

“I didn’t know having sex can feel so good,” he said between pants. “I always thought that it was just a means to get rid of physiological frustration. Is this an Alpha’s ability? Or is this because of the fact that both of us complement each other’s needs well?”

Noiz was almost surprised that Aoba was conscious enough to speak his thoughts out at this very moment. Unlike the first time when he was completely out of himself, he knew exactly what was happening now, and Noiz wanted so very much to tell him that they’d feel way better if only he allowed him to mark him.

But he swallowed his words down, barring his hands on Aoba’s hips and responded,

“This is our nature. We satisfy _each other_.”

“So do you feel good now?” Aoba lifted a suggestive smirk, one that sent a pang of arousal right down south.

“Of course,” Noiz said, skin flustered. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since forever, after all.”

If Aoba had any intention to clarify what Noiz had just said, he was given no chance to do so when Noiz thrust his hips up, hitting deeper into Aoba and wiping white all over Aoba’s head.

“Yes, there, ah! Faster!”

They were now merely fleshes of lust and they were well aware of it. An Omega attracted Alpha, regardless if they liked it or not; and even though they might not know each other well enough but only each other’s names and species, this attraction would ultimately act as a dominant trigger to stimulate that sleeping need within them – an Alpha’s need to fuck, and an Omega’s need to be fucked.

And now, at this very moment, while they indulged in each other’s scent, drunk in the erotic melodies they were singing into each other’s ears, they knew that this was definitely more than simply an Alpha versus an Omega’s intercourse.

Noiz wanted so much to release his seeds in Aoba, in that one spot that would ultimately claim Aoba as his. Oftentimes, he’d find himself poking at that very spot, eliciting louder moans from Aoba, dangerously pushing him close to his limits. But then, he found himself pulling away, remembering what he’d promised Aoba, and visioning what type of face Aoba would give him if he was to break his promise.

Warm liquid drenched both of their lower halves, sweat and the sound of moans mingling with each other. Aoba was at the verge of losing his consciousness when he pressed his head against Noiz’s shoulder, giving his skin a hard bite before he came, spurting warm semen on both of their abdomens when he felt his inside being filled with liquid so scorching he thought he was melting from the inside.

The Alpha’s scent coated strongly in every part of his senses he almost thought he was turning into an Alpha himself.

Being an Omega was nothing to be proud of, he’d told himself that countless times, cursed himself every time he was overwhelmed by needs he never asked for. But as he drowned in the afterglow, with Noiz wrapping his arms steadfastly around his torso, he thought perhaps being an Omega wasn’t all the bad after all –

\-- if they were able to find an Alpha they could rely on.

How he wished that Alpha could be Noiz; because he was almost certain that he wouldn’t want any other person to wreck him the way Noiz did, even when Noiz was the first and only Alpha whom he’d given permission to conduct such an intimate intercourse with.

And perhaps one day, he’d find the courage to allow Noiz to mark him – before Noiz could mark someone else.

 


	4. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to be marked by another person? Would you be able to read another person's mind? Would you be able to feel what they feel?
> 
> What does it meant to belong to someone?   
> And how much does one need to do to truly belong to someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this as a finale for this story because everything that might come after this would be considered an add-on chapter to the main story. So, technically, this is the ending of the main plot! Woohoo! \o/
> 
> I'm gifting this finale to [ThisIsNotATest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotATest/pseuds/ThisIsNotATest), who had been a great support and a great motivator for me all these while. Your birthday gave me ['thigh kiss' + 'A/B/O'](http://shinocchidesu.net/post/145390179097/erogaki-birthday-prompts-request-open) and I thought this can't be the perfect calling to finally gift you something, from one of the stories you liked of mine :') Thank you so, so much for all the support you've given me all this while. Your words, your kindness made an impact towards me and I honestly can't thank you enough. Please accept this little gift. I know it's nothing compared to what you've done for me but I swear there would be more coming and I hope everything goes well in your life and that this little gift brightens your day, even just a little <3

He’d been educated since young that he was born to stand on the higher rank of the society – the entire of his family dominated an audacious bloodline; his father an Alpha, his mother a Beta. He was told how claiming the inheritance of long Alpha histories was the greatest pride his family came to honour, and how he would have to continue the legacy, staying true to his blood and making sure that he won’t betray it. It was a lesson he was brainwashed with ever since he was little, and yet, he had no idea of how having such blood flowing in his veins could do him any good, neither did he know how it would work in this society. He had no idea of how being an Alpha, or a Beta, could grant him any priorities above others. He was too young to understand then, too naïve to be involved with societal politics and all he ever wanted was for others to see him the same way as how they saw others – not as a song of the autocratic family, nor a successor of an invisible throne of the food chain he was forced upon.

He never saw any other person as any different. While he grew up, everything felt the same, despite his parents telling him multiple times that he’d understand the implication of being a ruler when he turned eighteen.

So he waited. He wasn’t particularly enthusiastic about the idea of finally knowing how it’d feel, but he was curious. He wasn’t particularly unreceptive towards the position he was placed upon now either, but it seemed to him that even when he had his own thoughts about this whole matter, the real taboo was speaking his mind out loud to his parents. Because the moment he did, his parents were infuriated; they reprimanded him, confined him, calling him a disgrace, a betrayal of their blood, and threatening to close him off from the world forever so that he wouldn’t have the chance to do anything that would disrespect his family.

He was expected to hunt for a species as pure and as noble as himself, to breed, and to expand the family bloodline – which he refused to.

He never liked things he never understood. He never thought it’d worth the effort to understand things that he had no interest in either.

So, when he turned fifteen, he decided to leave the house, withdrawing himself from this so-called family whom he acknowledged to be a power-hungry descendent that treated him of nothing more than a tool.

He had no idea where to go either, merely taking the first boat he could catch and sailing towards a destination he didn’t know the name of. Leaving was his priority and he couldn’t care less about where he might end up. He could adapt himself wherever he would be, anyway. Anywhere that was no way near or connected to his family root. And when he landed in Midorijima, it dawned upon him on how… _different_ this place was. Or rather, the _world_ was. He was well-protected from where he was from, everything he’d come upon were realities too good to be true. But here – everything was a contrast to everything he used to know; nothing luxurious, every other person, every other building was way too… normal.

There was no hint of the existence of social classes, no thrones, no weaklings.

Or so he thought.

He didn’t know much about the Omegas; the mere mention of them seemed to be a taboo of its own. His first encounter with an Omega wasn’t very pleasant either. The man leaned against the wall in an alley, grinding against the rough, bricked material, panting and almost launching himself at Noiz when he caught sight of him. It was then that it dawned upon Noiz on how _real_ reality was, on how he’d been blinded in a world filled with nothing but crafted deception – nothing was grandiose about this world, where every human was forcefully categorized into an imaginary food chain. There was nothing to be proud of.

Humans were born to live a role ‘someone else’ decided for them. They had no authority to choose their own fate, to choose who they wanted to be. It was a truth they had to suck up.

And it was then that he finally understood why his parents would deem being an Omega as being filthy and unworthy.

Nature was a scary thing after all, he concluded. Not because of what they could do but of what they could _make_ you do that was sending chills down Noiz’s spine. No one had any control over them. _They controlled you_. He didn’t want to have anything to do with any other being, regardless if they were an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega. If nature called for it, he was sure that he could find his own way to handle it.

He wanted to be able to live by himself, for himself, that was why he’d escaped after all.

He’d met countless people throughout the time he was here, many of whom he knew of their intentions. Connecting with others was the last thing he wanted. He was intelligent; he could drive his way out of trouble as swiftly as he could without leaving traces behind. And that, unfortunately, had given him a name he thought he could avoid: one that told others that he was the hard-to-get creature many would sought for.

His interest in Midorijima was running thin. He thought of escaping again, the plans slowly but surely forming in his mind when he stopped by an alley, captivated by a sudden noise that had him peeking into the dark.

Someone was… _panting_. Usually, Noiz would simply leave him be, assuming it to be another Omega in heat. He’d leave before they realized that he was watching. But the voice this time was obscured, as if the person was trying to hide it, which was weird on its own because the Omegas he’d come to know would openly seduce others like it was the most natural thing to do. Mating calls weren’t unusual, after all.

Guided by raw curiosity, he paced closer towards the voice, keeping himself hidden behind stacks of boxes and peered out from the shadow.

The wavy blue hair of a person drenched in sweat was the first thing he saw. He was slanting against the wall, biting hard on his own lip that it was almost bleeding. His eyes were closed, his breathing profound, one of his hands in his pants as he rubbed against his visibly hardened crotch, a few packets of used sedatives laid by his side.

For a long time, Noiz could only stare in reverence as he witnessed the man attempting to get himself off, his disoriented focus seemed to have kept Noiz’s presence unknown. The sedatives were what that had piqued Noiz’s interest. If he wanted, this very Omega could’ve just seduced any of the other species and they’d be more than happy to fuck him into oblivion. But instead, here he was – suffering by himself, with absolutely no intention whatsoever to depend on someone else.

Was he not an Omega? Or did he not want to be an Omega? He probably didn’t want to be any of those; at least that was what Noiz’s impression had been telling him.

He waited and stared until the man finally gotten himself off, hearing the unceasing cursing the man let out before he made his own departure.

The man was interesting, he thought. It defied everything he believed and that was when he found a reason to stay longer on this island – to find out more about the man.

 

As he roused from a heavy slumber, he was first aware of the coolness of the air but more importantly, the thick scent of Omega that he wasn’t used to waking up to. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window, blinding him. He’d usually click his tongue, pulled the curtain close, blocking off the lights. But now, he was more entranced by the presence of another human being in this compact space of his, making the addictive scent to be even more unendurable.

Aoba slept soundlessly by his side. The corners of his lips lifted out of instinct as he leaned closer, completely drunk in the delicious smell of after-sex and placing a heaty palm onto the Omega’s bare skin. When Noiz caressed his face carefully, swallowing every intention to touch him in a rougher way so as not to wake him up, Aoba rolled onto his side, facing him. His features were much softer when he’s asleep, long eyelashes accompanied by wavy, silky blue strands of hair, falling along his fair, smooth skin texture and creating a beautiful gradient on parts that were imprinted with visible bite and kiss marks.

“Hng…” he elicited an unintended moan, his body squirming unintentionally at Noiz’s touch. This Omega was definitely reacting to him, not only physically, but emotionally as well. Aroused, Noiz leaned in to swipe a transitory graze against Aoba’s flushed skin, pressing his lips as softly as he could and earning himself more slight trembles from the other that ultimately had him sneaking a hand underneath the sheets just to feel _more_ of this seductive being.

Scenes of what had happened the previous night swarmed his thoughts – when Aoba was so submissive and when he was finally able to share a genuine connection with Aoba that wasn’t filled with qualms. Aoba was beautiful, despite being an Omega. His flustered skin, the sheen of sweat coating his body as he moaned Noiz’s name out loud a perfect melody to fuel Noiz’s innate desire. He’d tried to be careful with Aoba, even though the roar of the lustful beast threatened to take over his conscious. And at the end of the day, he found himself, or rather, themselves, losing themselves to each other, having nothing but each other in their arms, craving for each other’s warmth, scent, seeds.

His heart thumped in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Seeing the peaceful rise and fall of Aoba’s chest made it hard to believe that this was the same person who’d portrayed such vigorous composure in the previous night. When he slept, he was no Omega, just another man Noiz had come to find himself being attracted to.

He sniffed in the fresh scent of Aoba and finding his arms drawn magnetically towards the other’s body, wrapping him in a tight hug that had Aoba fidget a little.

Aoba was slowly waking up at this point. Blinking a dazed pair of eyes at Noiz. He stared with half-lidded gaze, small smile lifted weakly as he inched himself closer to the Alpha.

“You don’t seem like you’re rejecting me anymore,” Noiz mouthed, the coarse sensation of Aoba’s skin vivid on his own. He could feel Aoba’s warmth, Aoba’s breath like his own, the scent itself an open seduction.

“Mmm…” Aoba hummed, eyes closed. He looked completely contented with the position they were in, his resistance from the night before long gone. He was truly portraying hints of submission – his true nature – and Noiz was delighted to provide him with the ecstasy he was clearly yearning for. There were occasions when he’d come to notice how ferocious an Alpha could be when they were to claim an Omega or a Beta as theirs. Owning the throne of the food chain had given them a nonverbal consensus to town the other species.

But Noiz felt none of those.

He’d been thinking about holding Aoba in his arms for the longest time now. Completely overpowered by curiosity, he could only allow his instinct to do the job for him, hunting down every detail about this man, learning his natural habitat, learning him as a person, his background, his lifestyle. He was obsessed and he knew that he was but he couldn’t stop himself and it was too late to do exactly that either.

All that he came to know about Omegas were mere theoretical knowledge. But when awakening hit him, it was when he finally understood the real _terror_ of being overcome by one’s nature. He felt as if he’d lost control over himself, that _something else_ was taking over him, smearing his sanity with a reality he never knew of. His conscious mind flickered in and out of focus, voices resounded in his ears in annoying buzzes and he could do nothing but clutching his chest, attempting to soothe the suffocating sensation as he struggled to contain his mind.

All he felt was a destructive thirst to feed, to _have sex_. There were no words he could use to describe the feelings – numb, lust, suffocating, _need_.

He wasn’t lying at all when he told Aoba that he’d wanted him for the longest time. He confined himself in the room since his awakening, his feverish need to consume the Omega he’d set eyes on a few months back being everything he could see, hear, and feel. He had his eyes stuck on the main the pictures for a long time, one hand on his strained dick while the other cupping his balls. His hands were slicked with precum and sweat and his eyes clouded with mist and heat it was hard to stay focus. He bit his lower lip when he pulled on the piercings on his length, enough to hurt, not enough to bleed. He saw stars in his eyes but he wasn’t able to achieve orgasm, the frustration a level too extreme for him to sustain.

He could’ve just head out and grab a random passer-by and get himself off then. He was an Alpha after all – one that’d just awakened, nevertheless – and he was sure that the other wouldn’t mind having to be devoured by an Alpha at the peak of his arousal.

But he swept the thought off his mind when Aoba’s shadow came into view again. He wasn’t sure if he’d just come or if he’d come dry but his dick was still hard and the overexerted pleasure was still pooling at the bottom of his guts and those were implications more than enough to tell him that he was nowhere near done to achieve the real climax he wanted.

He laid limp on the bed, laying sideways as he breathed open-mouthed. His insides were burning, _consuming_ him, urging him to succumb to the law of nature. He’d _really_ die if he didn’t do something now.

Aoba… a name he’d come to know after a quick investigation. He didn’t even know if his assumptions about him was right. But he was undeniably attracted to him and he only had his nature to blame.

He didn’t know being attracted to someone would make him feel this way.

He rubbed against his crotch, rough and aggressive, the image of Aoba’s panting face, sweat budding on his forehead, leaving wet trails along his cheek fogging his mind. He imagined pressing their dicks together, imagine feeling the scorching warmth burning his foreskin. He imagined mixing their precum together, imagined them giving each other taunting smirks as if they were competing on whom would win this game first.

When he finally reached the peak, he imagined Aoba’s strangled voice, imagined him grasping him on the arm, digging his nails in, their hands shivering on their pulsing dicks.

And when he drowned into darkness, gratified by the sense of achieving climax at long last, he could only imagine Aoba’s soft chuckle in his ears, then an illusionary hug that was the last lullaby that’d put him into a deep, long sleep.

 

 

Those were one of the wilder imaginations he’d had about Aoba but the real thing felt more blissful than he could ever asked for – his skin was everything Noiz imagined it to be; soft, smooth, silky. His moans, the just-a-tad higher pitch when he came, and the flustering mien of Aoba at his afterglow were just some but not all of the features Noiz had come to love. He didn’t even know much about this person. All that he knew was that he was an Omega who, like him, defied his nature.

He was one of the most rebellious person Noiz had come to know.

He kissed Aoba tenderly on the cheeks as his hand wandered around his body, tracing teasing invisible lines, memorizing the outline of his gorgeous torso. He was lush in the scent of Aoba that the only thought in his mind was to immerse himself in the addictive sensation once again, to feel that amazing peak all over again.

Aoba was quick to realize what he intended to do though. Giving him a pout alongside a frown, he supported himself up with his elbows, pulling himself away from Noiz before he could touch more and dragged the blanket up to cover most of his body.

“You might have proved yourself that you’re _a bit_ different from the Alphas I know but you’re _still_ an Alpha and one thing that’s not going to change is how hungry you could be. It’s like you’re treating us like real food and I… I don’t really like that.”

He loved how upfront Aoba could be with him; it was a clear sign of trust and it was definitely one step closer for him to claim him as his.

“I don’t react like this to everyone, though,” Noiz said, nonchalance evident in his tone.

“Are you sure? Didn’t you just achieve awakening?” Aoba was being suspicious towards him, but Noiz wanted to convince himself just how much he was hearing the insecurity in his tone.

“And the first person I thought of was you,” Noiz clarified, sounding similarly impassive.

He’d put a distance between them, sitting by Aoba’s legs, acknowledging that this talk was necessary.

Aoba frowned, something Noiz hadn’t been expecting.

“I’ve met a lot of Omegas when I came here. And from what I’ve learned, they’re nothing different from what I’ve expected. _You_ , however…” He let his words freeze in mid-air for a few moments before he pulled himself closer, taking in the sight of faded bruises on Aoba’s right ribs, a clear indication of past battles. “…you’re different.”

Aoba wasn’t frowning at him anymore. Instead, he was staring at him with a gape. Noiz had literally just repeated what he’d told him earlier – that he proved himself to be _a tad_ different than the other Alphas.

“I saw how you fought Alphas and Betas, how you surrendered to no one, and how you… rather struggle with the frustration of disobeying nature than to succumb to it.”

Noiz must have caught sight of one of those moments when his scent was a bit too strong to obscure despite the sedatives; when he was at the peak of his heat.

“It was hard to endure,” Noiz admitted. “You’re so close, yet so far.”

“Is… that why you’ve been stalking me? I mean, those photos.” He pointed towards the wall.

Noiz nodded, with no intention to deny what he’d done.

“I’m interested in you.”

“To be your prey?” Aoba asked, thin frown returning to his features.

“To know someone similar to me.”

The silence stretched between them. Time froze as Aoba attempted to make sense of what he’d just heard.

“You mean… me, similar to you?” He’d known the answer; he didn’t need to ask.

“A being defying its nature – isn’t that what you are?”

“But… you’re an _Alpha_ , you’re the King of the food chain. You hold power many are willing to die for, y-you could do _anything_ you want, to anyone!” It was hard to believe. Why _wouldn’t_ Noiz want to be an Alpha? He didn’t need to face the fear of being marked, the fear of no longer hold freedom of his own body, the fear of being _controlled_ by someone else.

Noiz shrugged. “I just want to be normal.”

Aoba gaped. He hadn’t known much about Noiz yet but at this point, he was _sure_ that Noiz was different. He was willing to throw his pride as an Alpha aside, to be involved with someone as lowlife as Aoba.

Just so he could be… normal?

What’s his definition of being normal then?

“I don’t want to bear responsibilities I don’t want to commit to. I didn’t choose to be an Alpha. All I ask for is freedom.”

He was finally speaking Aoba’s language now. Regardless if they were an Alpha, Beta or Omega, all three species would mutually face heat when their nature called for them. They needed to _obey_ to nature’s rules and hurt and to be hurt.

He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect Noiz to act in this way. This wasn’t an Alpha; definitely not.

“But maybe you’re right about me regarding one thing.” The familiar smirk had returned to Noiz’s features. He’d come closer to Aoba, their distance merely an inch apart. His breathing hot, impatient, _desperate_. “That I’m a hungry Alpha and I’m insatiable.”

Aoba took an instinctive move back but his back hit the wall and all he could do was gulping down his throat as he witnessed Noiz lick his lips, one hand travelling along his inner thigh and coming dangerously close to his crotch.

“Would you do me a favour and feed this hungry Alpha then?” His voice resounded of nothing but raw desire; his Alpha scent slowly but surely penetrating every one of Aoba’s skin, smearing him in a dazing sense of want as he breathed heavily, nodding in the process.

Noiz said nothing after that. His desire broke loose, he lurched towards Aoba just to give him a hasty peck on the lips before he buried himself in between Aoba’s legs, giving his twitching, fully hard crotch an interested smirk.

“You’re clearly yearning for me as well.”

“W-what can I do… you’re an… ah,” Noiz licked the fair skin of his thigh, another hand cupping his balls, massaging it the way Aoba loved. “…Alpha…”

Noiz’s action stopped abruptly, but just fleetingly. Something Aoba said must have offended him. But even if it did, he showed no signs of being turned off, returning to doing what he was doing before Aoba interrupted him.

“A-are you going to—“

“If you’re wondering, I’m not going to have any intercourse with you now.” Noiz’s response had Aoba brightening his eyes. “You have work, don’t you?”

Aoba merely stared, suspicions written all over his face, probably thinking if Noiz was being serious – which he wasn’t.

He was afraid that he might not be able to hold himself if he was to allow himself to indulge too much in Aoba. Aoba was still a free spirit; an Omega with absolute freedom. The temptation to _mark_ him every time Noiz prodded on _the one spot_ was driving him insane.

They were definitely compatible in scent, in sex, in chemistry. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself if he was to allow his instinct to run wild like this. It would hurt Aoba. So he merely kissed along Aoba’s inner thigh, leaving marks after marks on his soft, fair skin, smirking when bruises formed easily on his texture. Sure, he wouldn’t be able to mark Aoba now. But he could make Aoba his in _this_ way. If any other Alphas or Betas were to find troubles with Aoba, they’d know that he was taken. They wouldn’t dare to lay a hand on him…

…or would they?

Noiz clicked his tongue at the thought, surprising Aoba. But the next action he did distracted Aoba completely as he stretched his hands magnetically and gripped onto Noiz’s fine strands of hair, moaning out loud.

“N-Noiz…!”

Noiz had licked a wet trail along his crotch, veins visible along his hardened length, precum dripping from the slit, mingling with Noiz’s saliva. His tongue piercing was _burning_ on his dick, and the moment it sank _into_ Aoba’s slit, Aoba shrieked, almost coming if Noiz hadn’t been grasping onto his balls, stopping him.

“Noiz, please, I—ah!”

“You’re very sensitive,” Noiz mumbled against the head of his dick. Pressing a finger into Aoba’s hole right to his knuckle, he grinned. Aoba was sloppily wet, his juices flowing from his hole, damping the whole of Noiz’s hand.

“Does it feel good when I finger you like this?”

The Alpha’s scent was taking all his sanity away from him. He sobbed quiet moans when Noiz poked him from the inside, causing _more_ juices to flow out of him. He was losing himself, once again, in the hands of his Alpha.

Noticing that Aoba was no longer able to give him any coherent responses, Noiz buried his nose in Aoba’s fine pubic hair, his finger still inside Aoba, thrusting, and sniffing in the delicious smell of an aroused Omega, completely drunk in it. Droplets of Aoba’s body fluid damped his hair, in which Noiz sucked and drank them dry, then pulling his fingers out, just to replace it with his tongue.

“Noiz! No, wait—ahh!”

Aoba never thought Noiz would go to this extent. He thought he’d just be fingering him and making him come then drinking his semen and that would be it. But Noiz was literally _licking_ his insides, swallowing every drop of fluid he released, the loud slurping noise almost causing Aoba to lose conscious.

His head was _burning_ , he was _so turned on_. He had an Alpha in between his legs, an Alpha who’s _serving_ him, who’s treating him like an equal and who’s… enthusiastically taking in every bit of him. He was beyond mortified, he couldn’t feel his skin, couldn’t feel his limbs, as if he’d just jumped out of his own body.

When Noiz sat up, his lips glistened with the dampness that was Aoba’s liquid, the sight almost causing Aoba to pass out. He licked his lips, then lurching towards Aoba to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth the same way he did his hole.

He was tasting _himself_ on his tongue and he wasn’t sure which was more mortifying – the fact that Noiz had conducted such act or the fact that this was the very first time he’s tasting himself.

He felt extremely erotic and dirty but yet, he didn’t want to stop. He clung onto Noiz’s neck, licking every inch of Noiz’s tongue he could reach, desperate to taste more – more of himself, and more of the Alpha.

They were in their own world, in their own ecstasy that they felt their own heat level at the verge of hitting a dangerous limit. If they don’t stop now… things would move into a direction that Aoba wanted to avoid. There was no telling what an Alpha would do when he lost control. He might turn into a beast Aoba had always known them to be. They might treat Omegas as an object all over again.

Would Noiz turn into such a being? Aoba wondered in between wet kisses. Even when he’d come to understand that perhaps Noiz was not the same as the others?

He pulled himself away just before Noiz could pull on his nipples, before he could push them into a route of no return.

“S-stop,” he panted, eyes misty, face red. “W-we can’t continue.”

Noiz was momentarily confused but he pulled a distance nevertheless, acknowledging what Aoba implied.

“I’m sorry…”

Why did he apologize though? Did he really want to continue with Noiz? Was he _feeling bad_ for not allowing Noiz to take him?

He looked away, unwilling to face Noiz’s disappointed face, and scrambled out of bed before Noiz could say anything.

They’d gone overboard this time.

And something in Aoba told him that if there was ever a next time…

…things might not be as easy to control as it did now.

“Do you… need help with that?” Aoba asked, turning around on his way to the bathroom. Noiz’s dick was visibly aroused, standing rock-hard with precum leaking from its tip. He took a quick look at his own length, dipped his finger into the liquid and brought it to his lips, taking his own sweet time while Aoba watched in intense amusement.

“I’ll handle this myself,” he said at long last, lifting himself off the bed, took one last look at the wall of Aoba’s pictures and headed into the shower.

There was a stretched silence in the room. Sound of water pouring from the showerhead being the only vague noise Aoba could hear. With one last look at his own pictures, Aoba released a light sigh, then followed Noiz’s trail into the bathroom, leaving wet trickles of his own liquid on the floor as he walked.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d never felt so fidgety in front of his friend like this, especially not his childhood friend, who’d watched him grew, left, and came back telling him that he smelled the same, regardless if he’d just hatched into an Omega or not. But now, as he sat on the dining table, in the presence of his fully-grown Beta friend, he found himself gulping down his throat every so often, avoiding eye contact when Koujaku did as much as staring for a bit too long at him.

“Aoba, are you okay?” Koujaku asked at long last. Aoba’s foods were untouched; he’d only munched on one piece of beef then leaving it aside, his appetite low. It’d been like this since he came back from Noiz’s. The worse thing was, there’s this sense of out of place he’d been feeling even in a surrounding he was more than familiar with like his own house. He could smell not only his own scent, but _Noiz_ ’s scent vividly as well and whenever he closed his eyes, he’d recall about what happened in Noiz’s house, feeling his skin ache and his lower half throb out of instinct.

This was _definitely_ an after-effect of having intercourse – not once, but many times – with the same Alpha. No one told him about this effects, and he was sure that he was now on a path of no return.

He didn’t know how to break the news to Koujaku – Koujaku, who’d said that he’d look after Aoba even though they held no connection whatsoever with each other. Koujaku, who’d said that he’d back Aoba up even when Aoba told him that he didn’t want to be defined by his own nature, and never wanted to rely on anyone else to survive either.

But now, he was, well, unofficially attached to an Alpha, despite everything he said. What would Koujaku think of him then? Would he still want to look after him?

Now that Aoba thought about it, would it be better if he was attached to _Koujaku_ instead? Would things be different?

He shook his head, then elevating a smile at Koujaku’s direction.

“I’m fine, just… you know.”

“Ah…” Koujaku seemed to have understood what he was implying. Putting his chopsticks down, he stretched a hand, placing it against Aoba’s forehead and Aoba had to swallow down the urge to push him away.

“You _are_ a bit warm,” he commented, his face terribly close. “Sedative?”

“T-took them.”

It was a lie. Sedative didn’t work on him anymore.

“Hmmm, maybe you’d need to take a day off from work or something. I’m sure Haga-san will understand,” he ended, drawing himself back to his seat.

“I’ll do that,” Aoba lowered his head, returning to his half-eaten beef.

Normally, he’d be able to smell Koujaku’s scent as if it was part of air; not strong enough to arouse him, but moderate enough to calm his heat down. That was why he loved having Koujaku in his company. There was no urgent urge to mate, but they shared this comfortable air between them that’d help greatly in balancing their heat.

Now, however, Koujaku seemed all the more fidgety with himself. A thin frown graced his features as he ate quietly. His expression told Aoba that he’s got something he wanted to tell him and Aoba didn’t need him to say it to his face to know what it was.

He’d noticed it himself after all – how his scent had become more and more out of control, and how it had started to affect people around him.

He’d fallen into a state of no return. Regardless if he liked it or not, if he didn’t do something about it, things would become worse.

He never wanted his friends to turn into senseless, uncontrollable beasts all because of him.

And there was only one solution to this problem; one that he had him staying up until late hours at night.

 

Koujaku had told him that Alphas could be one of the more cold-blooded being anyone would ever meet. They knew no senses, had no rationality, and knew nothing about respect. He had his eyes on Aoba for the entire time ever since he found out that Aoba was an Omega, figuring out various methods to protect Aoba. Aoba had come to notice what he meant by far; he’d been doing well in driving Alphas out of the way when they came into his vicinity. He was good at faking himself into being a Beta and no one would suspect anything; he was simply good that way.

But Noiz had changed things. He’d noticed things about Aoba that he never knew himself. He looked at the whole food chain matter in a totally different perspective and, despite being an Alpha, he couldn’t care less about his position. More importantly, it seemed to Aoba that the only thing he cared was _Aoba_ , a fact that intrigued him to great extent.

What did he see in Aoba, exactly? His stubbornness? His strength? The way he rejected his nature as how Noiz did? He couldn’t understand Noiz, but by far, he’d been very considerate of him, taking his promises seriously, and Aoba found himself becoming more and more attached to him as the days passed.

Coming close to Noiz’s place was still something he’d like to avoid though, especially when he noticed how Noiz’s place made him feel more at home than his own real home. It was a place where he lost control of himself, his body extracting hormones and his innate Omega nature out the most natural way. He was _afraid_ of that place – it was where he discovered a self that he never wanted to acknowledge, submitting himself wholly to this very Alpha and it was also where the thought of wanting to _belong_ to this very Alpha, despite not wanting to be dominated by anyone else, occurred to him.

It must be a curse Noiz placed in his house that’d made him lose his sanity, Aoba once speculated.

He felt as if he was slowly but surely losing control of who he really was the more he was to be with Noiz. It was dangerous. His sleeping Omega instinct constantly calling out for Noiz like a mating call and, like what Noiz had told him, he could smell Noiz on him no matter where he went. When he laid in his bed at night, his room engulfed in darkness and silence, all that he could hear was Noiz’s husky voice by his ear. He could feel his body reacting to it, the immense Alpha scent that came with it threw him into a state of hopelessness while the heat within him rose in tremendous rate.

Arousal had often come to him when he least expected it. But now, he was totally _calling_ for it, _craving_ for it, and while he stroked his dick, he was alarmed to realize that he was imagining their intercourse to get himself off.

Everything was too late for him. He was completely drowned in the Alpha – not only for his physical traits, but for who he thought Noiz was: the Alpha who acted in the most human way he’d ever met, perhaps even more than himself.

 

* * *

 

 

It was one whole month later that Tae brought the question onto the table, almost causing Aoba to drop his cutleries.

“Are you sure you no longer need the sedatives?” she asked while sipping on her soup, a face of impassiveness.

“I… I think I’m good without.”

Tae fell silent, only eating her meal without any response. The next time she spoke, Aoba dropped his spoon into his bowl of rice.

“Do you want to bring him back?”

“W-what…?”

“The man,” Tae said, as if she hadn’t made her point clear enough.

“But why would I…”

Tae gave him a suspicious stare before she placed her chopsticks by her bowl.

“Only one chance is given to an Omega,” she started, slowly but steadily. “I’ve always looked out for you and I believe that I’ve told you that whatever is to happen, nothing would ever change about you being my grandson. Truth is…” she trailed off, closing her eyes. “… I’ve known that you’d belong to someone one day. It’s not without your control. In fact,” she opened her eyes, looking Aoba right in the face. “when you told me that he didn’t take you by force, I was truly relieved. Like I said, you only have one chance. The worst thing that could happen to an Omega is to be claimed by someone who’s looking for a slave than a… partner.”

She stuttered at the end of her words, quickly drinking her soup to hide the inelegance. Aoba gawked, wide-eyed, at his grandmother, before he gradually understood what she was trying to say.

“Ah…” he mouthed. “…No. No, no, no. You’ve misunderstood it.”

Tae perked a curious eyebrow, her gaze spelling of intense need to know.

“He didn’t… mark me.” He felt a stab in the chest upon spelling the word out. His Omega instinct was reacting to him, denying him, telling him that he was lying to himself.

“Really?” Tae’s eyes brightened, which was quickly replaced by a smile. “He really didn’t take you by force then.”

Aoba shook his head. “He didn’t. I asked him not to mark me.”

“And he obeyed?”

Aoba nodded, Noiz’s voice of promise resounding loudly in his ears.

Tae stood up, collecting the dishes and Aoba followed suit.

“I really need to meet him then.”

That was all she said before she brought the plates into her hands and walked away while Aoba stood awkwardly by his chair, gazing as he watched his grandmother disappear into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he delivered items to Noiz’s house, he stood longer than he usually did, no longer sprinting away upon smelling the scent of the Alpha.

Noiz stood at his doorframe, surprised at Aoba’s change of attitude. With the box of accessories in his hands, he waited patiently for Aoba to break the word, all the while staring at Aoba.

“I… um…” Aoba started, averting Noiz’s gaze, not knowing how to start.

The Alpha’s scent was slowly but surely becoming more and more overwhelming now and he was sure that that was because Noiz was responding to him. He needed to break this quick before he was driven into the Alpha’s flow again.

“I’m wondering if… you want to come over for dinner later?”

Noiz’s perked a curious eyebrow, staring at Aoba as if it was the first time he’s looking at him.

“Dinner?”

“Y-yeah,” Aoba said, still not looking Noiz in the eyes.

“At your place?”

He could perfectly understand why Noiz sounded so amused; he couldn’t even believe he’d done it himself.

“Y-yeah,” he repeated.

Noiz tilted his head, considering. His stare became even more penetrating now, making Aoba feel as if he was being scanned from the inside out.

“Okay then.”

Surprisingly, Noiz asked no questions, simply agreeing to Aoba’s request and instantly causing Aoba to finally look him in the eyes, mouth gaping in surprise.

“R-really?” he asked, just in case.

Noiz nodded. Taking a step towards him, he leaned in, his scent dazing Aoba’s conscious as he felt a slight, wet lick against his lips, accompanied by the cold sensation of metal that was Noiz’s tongue piercing.

“See you tonight then.”

For the first time in his entire life, Noiz closed the door before he left, leaving him feeling heat rousing to every part of his body, still in a disbelief of what he’d just done.

 

* * *

 

 

Noiz turned up earlier than Aoba expected him to. He didn’t dress himself any different from how Aoba used to see him. Perhaps he’d tried to do something with his hair; he could see stains of drying water on the standing strands at the back of it. When he walked in, he looked around, only coming back to himself when Tae walked out from the kitchen and greeted him with an expression that looked neither pleased or displeased.

“Feel free to sit for a while, I’ll call you when dinner’s ready,” was all she said before she disappeared from their sight, leaving both Aoba and Noiz at the hallway.

“G-guess we could just hang around while we wait.” He’d offer to help his grandmother but he already knew how his grandmother would react and he wasn’t sure if leaving an Alpha alone in the vicinity of a strong-smelling Omega household was a good idea after all.

“Well, my grandmother said she wanted to see you,” he said, awkward, as they sat on the couch.

“Why?” Noiz asked, a one-word question that Aoba knew meant everything to him.

“She knew what happened,” Aoba explained, remembering the first time when they had their intercourse and him coming back all shaking and broken. “She just wants to make sure that I’m fine.”

“By being with the ‘right’ person?” Noiz asked. It was then that Aoba noticed that despite them having a mutual understanding about how this whole food chain business worked, he seemed to have a different opinion when it came to basic human interaction. It was an irony of its own, seeing how he stood on the top of the food chain yet still being so inelegant and wary towards people around him.

“I think she’s just curious,” Aoba corrected.

Noiz turned away then, thoughts filling his mind. At first, he’d assumed that Tae wanted to see him just to make sure that he was the right candidate for his grandson. But Tae showed no signs of judging him from the very brief interaction they had earlier. She seemed like she was satisfied just by being able to see Noiz alone.

He inched towards Aoba out of reflex, driven by his own instinct, and intertwined their fingers together, catching Aoba off guard. This was the first time in a month that they were sharing such close proximity. Every ounce of his instinct was yearning for Aoba. And now that Aoba was finally _right here_ , he couldn’t help but being drawn towards him, just so he could soothe this raging urge to have sex with him right then and there for just a tad.

But their very fleeting intimate moment was interrupted when Tae called them in for dinner, in which Aoba sprung himself off Noiz and pulled him up from the couch instead, literally hauling him into the dining room.

Dinner was quiet; the rich aroma of food engulfed their senses, pushing that pent-up frustration aside as they indulged in their meal. Tae didn’t exchange many discoursed with Noiz either; she didn’t ask his name, where he was from, what he did for a living – nothing. All she did was piling beef and vegetables on his plate and refilling soup into his bowl and then she would sit and eat her own food, as if she hadn’t done anything. It wasn’t the best dinner Aoba had expected, especially when he’d gone all the way to bring Noiz home. But at the same time, he was relieved that Tae never questioned much about Noiz. Because he knew nothing of Noiz either, a realization that hit him hard when he flashed possible questions his grandmother would ask through his head.

Would he ever get to understand Noiz though? Would there be a day when Noiz could be completely upfront with him, telling him things about himself, his family, what’s in his mind?

Would there be a day when they would stand by each other’s side as an equal, forgetting that they were Alpha and Omega and merely remembered each other as Noiz and Aoba?

Nozi was silent throughout the whole dining session too, simply munching on his food as he observed Aoba. When Aoba took a piece of meat, he’d take one for himself too. When Aoba ate cabbage with his rice, he’d do the same. He was in awe with everything Aoba did. This was the first time he was witnessing Aoba living his life out of a binocular’s lens after all.

When they were done, he sat on the chair, staring blankly as Aoba and Tae cleaned the table before Aoba chased him out of the dining room and told him to wait for him in his room.

“Aoba,” Tae called out to him as soon as he started piling the dirty plates up for cleaning. “I’ll handle the rest. Go and keep him company.”

“Huh?”

Tae stopped rubbing soap on the plate, turning around to look at Aoba.

“He’d need your company now,” she said. “He’s been waiting for you.”

“You can tell?” Heat rose to the tips of his ears. So the penetrating gaze he’d felt from Noiz throughout the entire session wasn’t an illusion after all.

“He’s too obvious,” Tae said, a point Aoba can agree. “He’s a good man.”

“You can tell that too?”

Heaving a sigh, she continued with her dish-washing, leaving Aoba one final word before he was pushed out of the kitchen:

“The way he looked at you tells everything.”

 

Noiz was fiddling with his old-model computer when he walked into his room. He turned and gave Aoba a quick glance when he heard the sound of door closing, visibly unsure of what he should do. It drew a small chuckle out of Aoba – Noiz, the Alpha, one who was supposedly fearless, confident, ruthless; but now, he was acting exactly like a nineteen-year-old and Aoba couldn’t help but wanting to ruffle him on his hair. When he sat on his bed, Noiz was still sitting on the floor, staring, until Aoba patted the empty space beside him, urging him to go over that he stood and joined Aoba to sit on the bed.

“How was dinner?” Aoba asked, for a lack of better things to say.

Noiz merely nodded. Perhaps he wasn’t even aware of what he was eating, the whole invitation a surreal moment of its own.

“Granny seems to like you a lot,” Aoba said, gazing out of the window from across his room, a small smile lifted on his face.

“Really?” Noiz said, amazement evident in his voice.

“Uhuh,” Aoba hummed. “I don’t know how you did it. But… I think I can sort of understand.”

Noiz crept closer then, their bodies inches away, their natural scent mingling with each other, creating an invisible barrier of arousal in between them.

“What do you mean?” Noiz _whispered_ , a distinct sign of seduction.

“I… well,” Aoba stuttered. Noiz was _too close_ to him now and if he was to come any closer…

“Hm?” Noiz urged, coming _closer_.

“…I…” Aoba trailed, heart beating fast in his ears as he swallowed down reflexively, his head heavy and dizzy.

“Do you like me too?” Noiz asked, taking the question he wanted to ask directly from Aoba’s mouth.

Did he like Noiz? Aoba wondered. How does one tell if they like someone anyway? Was being connected physically enough? Was impression enough?

But Noiz didn’t seem like he was waiting for an answer; or perhaps, he’d already known what the best way to lure an answer out of Aoba was. Encircling an arm around Aoba’s waist, he pulled him towards him, pushed himself over and devoured Aoba’s lips in an instance, his desperation clear as day.

His body was reacting to Noiz; it was already more than familiar with Noiz’s touch. Their bodies felt like one. When Noiz touched his skin, even when they were just feather-light touches, his skin burned where he was touched, tingling him with mild arousal that had him returning Noiz’s kiss with a feverish one of his own. The sound of metal clanking against teeth resounded stridently in his ears, made complete with the sound of them sucking at each other’s tongues, licking each other’s lips, taking quick breath just to indulge in each other all over again.

The making out was impatient, heaty and before he knew it, Noiz was pulling on his shirt, urging him to take it off.

“W-wait, Granny…” Aoba pressed a palm on Noiz’s hand, stopping his hasty action.

“Didn’t you say she likes me?”

“Yes, but--- ah…”

Noiz wasn’t listening to him at all. In the next second, he was leaning in again, sucking on his throat this time, licking where vibrations emitted and sniffing in the addictive smell of an Omega.

“It’s hard to resist,” Noiz admitted, looking up with hazy, lust-consumed gaze. “This room, especially.”  
“What is…?”

“Your scent. Everything here smells like you.” He took in a deep breath, smelling in the raw scent that Aoba was unconsciously emitting. “It’s triggering me. I don’t think I can control it anymore, not when we haven’t been doing it for a month.”

“I don’t belong to you,” Aoba was quick to say. Even so, he didn’t stop Noiz when Noiz took his shirt off, then his pants, leaving him only with his boxer on.

Noiz only stopped momentarily to enjoy the view – Aoba’s boxer damped with a huge patch of his body liquid, the scent all the more alluring now that the only thing stopping Noiz was his own conscious. He didn’t respond, and for a while, Aoba thought he’d missed his words while he was busy undressing him.

“Then,” he said at long last, his voice deep, husky, _needy_. Taking his own shirt off, he parted Aoba’s thighs, trailing a teasing finger around the wet, dark patch on Aoba’s boxer. “will you be mine?”

“W-what…?” Aoba hadn’t had any time to respond when Noiz leaned downwards, smelling, then sucking on the damp patch, taking in every drop of liquid he could get.

His actions were impatient, dreadfully so. After a few minutes of loud sucking, he pulled Aoba off his boxer as well, taking his own pants off, revealing his painfully hard dick, the piercings glistened weakly under the light.

“Noiz…” Aoba called out. Noiz knew the best way to throw his composure out of the window. The first time they’d done it, Aoba knew the right way to push him away when he came too close, just so to make sure that Noiz was obeying his promise, and to make sure that he himself wasn’t sinking into this whole intercourse business and losing himself in the process. The next time they did it was when Aoba came to know what was on Noiz’s mind. He came to open up just a tad to him, surrendering his body to this very Alpha while letting his mind stay conscious and wary at all times. And now, as he stared at Noiz, right into his glimmering lime-green eyes, he noticed how it was smeared with a thin layer of gentleness over the scorching heat of want. He noticed how he kissed softly on his skin, licking warmly, with eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the entire process of _feeling_ Aoba – of _making love_ to him.

Despite him at the verge of being overcome by his own raw nature of instinct.

Does he want to become Noiz’s? he wondered when they shared kiss again. His heart ached when he thought about it. It was a whole irony of its own. He _never_ wanted to become someone else’s; his pride couldn’t take it – it would never forgive him. But here he was, _considering_ of becoming Noiz, of allowing him to mark him.

Simply because Noiz was asking him in such a sincere way – something he’d never expected an Alpha to do.

An Omega’s greatest happiness, greatest relief in their life was to have an Alpha whom they could wholly belong to, whom they could trust, and whom would treat them as an equal.

Did he see that in Noiz? And was his instinct telling him the truth of what he was feeling towards Noiz?

He moaned a suppressed moan when Noiz pumped his dick, his accumulated arousal awakening just from one simple touch. Noiz’s hand felt _so good_ on him. He’d never achieve this level of pleasure if he was to do it himself.

Was this how being attached to an Alpha felt like? He was intoxicated, as if his senses knew nothing but lust.

If he could already feel this extent of pleasure with Noiz…

…then what would happen if he was to allow Noiz to _mark_ him? Would anything change? Or would it be _more_ intense than it already is?

Noiz was sniffing Aoba on the neck when his hand motion stopped, causing Aoba to look at him.

“There’s another smell on you,” Noiz said, sniffing in harder. “A Beta’s.”

“Beta…?” Aoba thought hard. He’d never had any close interaction with anyone these few days, Beta or not. Unless if he was to count…

“Who is it?” Noiz asked, his voice turned just a tad sterner, probably out of his own conscious.

“Koujaku,” Aoba muttered. “But he’s just a friend.”

“Is he close to you?” Noiz said, the dark shadow beneath his eyes spelling of more than just lust.

“Quite,” Aoba said. “He’s my childhood friend. He visits very often.”

A deep scowl appeared in between Noiz’s eyebrows. Without another word, he took a mouthful of Aoba’s skin in, sucking so hard the tingling feeling of arousal hit him down south and almost making Aoba come if Noiz hadn’t been pressing a finger against his slit.

“Noiz, wait, ah! What—“

“Did he touch you?” Noiz mumbled against his skin, licking on the bruise mark he’d just created, his fingertip teasing Aoba’s slit, balancing him on the edge of his orgasm.

“W-what? No, no! You got it all wrong! Just… ah…”

He would’ve come then and there if Noiz hadn’t been delaying his orgasm again; his finger against his slit pressing harder than ever.

“He didn’t touch you?”

He could clearly feel the Alpha within Noiz now. He’d heard about how possessive an Alpha could be but this extent of possessiveness was something he’d never seen in Noiz – something new he’d seen in Noiz.

“He… didn’t… Noiz, just… move your finger.”

Noiz hesitated. He calmed down, just a little, before he leaned forward and kiss Aoba softly on the lips again, his gesture a contrast to what he did before.

“Don’t let anyone touch you,” he said heatedly, and Aoba swore he heard a hint of insecurity in his voice.

He didn’t belong to this Alpha anyway. It’s no wonder he’d panic. But what ultimately had Aoba sitting up, encircling his arms around Noiz and pulling him into a deep kiss, was the realization of how much Noiz thought about him to the extent that he _wanted_ him to be _his_ solely.

Aoba was an _Omega_ ; he’d be doomed if an Alpha or a Beta came to mark him. While Noiz… Noiz was an _Alpha_ , he could mark _anyone_ he wanted – but that was the only thing he didn’t do.

Simply because he treasured Aoba that much, seeing him more than just another Omega.

“Mark me then,” Aoba said, words that he could not believe he’d say. “If that would make you feel more secure.”

He could physically feel Noiz tremble under his touch. He wasn’t looking at him but his heat was evident, his scent grew just a bit more overwhelming. It was when Aoba touched him that he hitched a breath, moving himself downwards where he was holding onto Aoba’s crotch and replaced his hand with his mouth.

“Ahhh!” Aoba shrieked. The warm wrap of Noiz’s mouth around the head of his dick was not something he’d expect so soon. But Noiz was terrifically good at pleasing him that everything was wiped off his mind when he succumbed into Noiz’s touch. And when Noiz pressed his tongue piercing right against the slit of his dick, he came, hard, spilling all his seeds down Noiz’s throat while the other took in every drop of it.

He must’ve triggered something within Noiz that had set that Alpha Beast off. He didn’t need Noiz to tell him what it was either. It was the fact that he was allowing Noiz to _mark_ him that had drawn the best desire out of Noiz. All of a sudden, he felt this huge weight lifted off his chest, his body felt light, his head similarly so, and all he wanted was to see Noiz, to feel this very Alpha who would be claiming him any moment now.

He let Noiz finger him, preparing him thoroughly even though he was already more than prepared. He felt very unlike himself when he found himself yearning for more of Noiz, wanting Noiz to thrust his dick in fast, soon, so that he could finally be released of this chain of pent-up torture. If he was going to be Noiz’s, then there was no need to hesitate anymore. Noiz could do _anything_ he wanted to him, except…

He screamed when Noiz plunged into him, hitting him right where he was supposed to release his seed to claim him as his and he blacked out momentarily, only waking up when Noiz was licking the trails of tears off his face.

“Okay?” Noiz whispered, hot breath hitting his cheek. His dick was _hot_ in him, all his senses reacting to the Alpha, every vein of his attracted to him. He wanted to be his, to be _one_ with him, he wanted himself to smell of Noiz, to have Noiz fulfill his thirst when he was in heat, and to have himself satisfying Noiz’s need when he was in heat as well.

He cupped his face, smiling, as he said,

“You can do anything you want with me. Mark me. Make me yours. But just…” He frowned, just a bit. “Don’t mark anyone else? Please? I know you can, but… if you mark me as yours, I’ll only be yours… forever.”

Noiz smiled, one type of smile Aoba had never seen him wearing on his face ever.

“I cannot imagine myself having sex with anyone else but you,” he said after a kiss on Aoba’s forehead. “I’m totally addicted to your scent, and you – as a person. The thought of you… having sex with someone else makes me feel very uncomfortable, and I thought that must be what you would think as well, if I am to have sex with someone else.”

“I’m not going to have any other intercourse with anyone else, let alone marking them. I’ll love you even if you’re an Alpha, or a Beta. So…” he paused, lifting Aoba’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Would you trust me?”

He’d never expect to hear these from Noiz. He was almost in tears; he never thought he’d meet someone in his life whom he truly wanted to belong to. With a nod, he kissed Noiz again, parting his legs to allow better access for Noiz and feeling Noiz fill him full from the inside. When Noiz hit him on the spot, he cried out loud, every ounce of his being exploding in intense sense of pleasure, of gratification, and of relief. He wanted Noiz, he _needed_ Noiz, he wanted Noiz to do this again and again and he wanted to be the only person to be able to feel Noiz to this extent.

Noiz didn’t seem like he had any intention to take things slow either; the thought of finally making Aoba his must have consumed him completely. His thrust was rough, aggressive and he seemed to be wanting to come as soon as he could. Realizing that, Aoba pushed himself up into a position where he was literally sitting on Noiz’s dick and moved by himself, pushing Noiz deeper and deeper while Noiz thrust up.

It felt so heavenly good; as good as every other time when he was to have sex with Noiz. His body juice flooded the mattress, the friction zero, allowing Noiz to thrust as smoothly as he wanted, his mouth all over Aoba’s skin, marking every inch his conscious thought could reach with bruises that belonged to his. He was _melting_ and he could feel it coming; his orgasm was at its peak, his hand holding onto his balls, another gripping hard onto Noiz’s shoulder, stopping himself from coming just because he wanted to feel that ultimate rush of pleasure when he was thoroughly taken by Noiz – when he became _his._

“Aoba,” Noiz breathed, words broken and breathing short. “I’m… soon.”

“Come,” Aoba responded with half of his conscious. “Come there.”

Noiz gave a few more punctuated thrusts and finally, he came, filling Aoba’s raw, sensitive spot with his seeds. All Aoba felt was a sudden, tremendous wave of pleasure. He was _sure_ that he’d come several times in the process alone, his dick twitching, his eyes rolled back into his head as heat engulfed him from the inside. Noiz’s scent coated every inch of his being, taking over his sanity, his body _aching_  for more touch, he _needed_ Noiz to touch him and all that he could say was Noiz’s name, _begging_ him to fuck him more and the moment Noiz did exactly that, he came again, dry, his muscles contracted under intense spasm as he allowed himself to drown, intoxicated in the dangerous smell of losing himself.

His body powerless; he was in a mess of his own body fluid, of _Noiz_ ’s body fluid, but yet, he lifted a small smile at the corners of his lips. He’d never felt so light before. He could feel himself losing his identity, now that he belonged entirely to another person. Noiz owned the biggest key to his identity now and yet, he was relieved – relieved that the man he would be entrusting his life, his body, his emotions with, was Noiz.

He could feel Noiz kissing him again as he drifted off to darkness. There were tender touches on his cheek, then his neck, and then his body; touches he knew belonged to Noiz. He wanted to call out to him, to tell him something – something he’d been too prideful to tell an Alpha.

But Noiz seemed to have shared the same thoughts as his. Was this how it was being connected with an Alpha? That they would be able to read your mind and you would be able to know what they were thinking, finally?

If this was the case, then Aoba knew that he’d made the right decision after all.

Because the soft ‘Thank you’ he heard by his ear when he fell into the abyss of darkness of the sincerest words he’d ever heard from Noiz.

 

Things had just started for them – he knew nothing of Noiz’s background, even of who Noiz was as a person. But Noiz belonged to _him_ now, and he wouldn’t think of any other better way to belong to someone, just so he could walk their path with them.


	5. Extra: Being One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing will ever gratify him more than his other half.

His scent had become his, his body his, even his existence. Living life as half of someone else was an experience he never imagined he’d come to encounter. But yet, as he found himself practically vibrating off the Alpha’s vibe, he knew that it had become a reality that he never thought it’d be true. Nature was an ambiguous part of him that he never wanted to acknowledge, yet, nature was what had brought his current partner to him, one that was so strangely obedient, yet all so wild and intense all at the same time.

 

He’d wake up to Noiz hugging his body, burying his face in his shoulder as he gave him tender licks, tasting his skin while he was asleep. He’d be woken up by Noiz, whose erection pressed against his back, hard and hot, sometimes even wet. And oftentimes, he’d wake up to Noiz already fully awake, playing with the strands of his hair as he stared at his sleeping mien with an expression that spelled of nothing but profound affection. But above everything else, it was the fact that he would often wake up to Noiz by his side, visibly suppressing his need, clearly waiting for his consent, before he allowed himself to indulge completely in Aoba’s seductive scent.

Joining bodies had been a peculiar experience for him. Ever since he declared himself to Noiz – giving Noiz every inch of his flesh, pouring every drop of what his soul could offer him – he found himself being able to foresee how and when his young Alpha partner would approach him, both eyes and gestures filled with nothing but a profound plea of need, before he surrendered his sanity to him. It’d become such a common thing that sometimes he wondered if he’d lost himself, becoming a being that he had totally no control towards, and had become a victim of his prey. But Noiz was gentle; despite the urgent needs, he’d always stare at Aoba, saying nothing, until Aoba lifted either a smile or a pout at his direction that he allowed his instinct to overpower him.

Common days were an easy task to maneuver, but there were also not-so-common days when even Aoba was blinded by the thick scent of desire, so strong that Noiz wouldn’t even need to send any hints for him to seek for a salvation to his rising urge from him.

“Ngh…” he moaned softly, already feeling heat peaking from within, smearing his insides with flame so blazing it threatened to melt him from where he couldn’t touch. Ah, he thought, eyes half-opened, breathing cripplingly. It’s that time again. He turned around, enough to take a good look of his partner, just to be met by eyes so wild, so intense, as if he was staring at a beast.

“Noiz…” he called out, voice hoarse from thirst. Noiz growled then, the very sound Aoba made being an effective trigger to his mounting lust. He licked along Aoba’s neck, finding for the spot – the sweet,  _sweet_  spot that would draw the best reaction out of Aoba – and sucked, hard, desperate, needy.

“Ngh!” He was blinded with desire so intense his veins caught fire, flame rose to his head, painting a deep layer of blood-red before he found Noiz’s hand on his dick, head already wet with precum, and already, obviously, very aroused.

“I could smell you even in my sleep,” Noiz muttered huskily into his ear. “It’s what woke me up.”

“I’m sorry I can’t… ah… control it,” Aoba stuttered, sweat beading on his skin, his flesh burning with intensity so powerful it was becoming hard to breathe. “Noiz, just…”

An Omega in heat was one of the biggest seductions an Alpha had to face, what more when that very Omega was a person he truly loved, whom he’d tied his soul with. An Omega in heat was everything that would drive an Alpha’s sanity out of his mind, a temptation so poisonous it made him lose control.

“It’s okay,” Noiz said, still deep-voiced, still filled with heat. “I’m here, I’ll take care of you.”

Their slicked bodies pressed against each other, with Aoba submitting the entire of his body to Noiz, they shared kiss – heated kiss that was meant to melt each other. They devoured each other like beasts set loose of their control, touching each other like they’re touching themselves. They shared scent, taking in every drop of body liquid they were emitting, seduced and being seduced, the intensity of their lust only becoming more and more overpowering with every passing second. When Noiz sank two fingers into Aoba, Aoba took them in with no difficulties whatsoever. He was already extremely wet, sucking Noiz’s fingers in and wrapping them in a way as if they were everything he ever wanted. But it’s not enough. He needed more,  _more_ , something that would drive him into a route of no return – something that would make him forget his own name.

His leaked moans were nothing but voice of temptation. When Noiz finally pulled his fingers out, licking them clean, drowning in the dripping sensation that was Aoba’s body liquid, he knew that he’d be knock off his conscious any time soon now.

“You’re dangerous,” Noiz said, inching closer towards Aoba, the head of his dick rubbing teasingly against Aoba’s twitching hole. “So very dangerous.”

“Heh,” Aoba smirked, unintentionally, yet intentionally. “Says the one who’s about to mark me all over again.”

Noiz lifted a higher grin. With one aggressive push, he hit Aoba in the hilt, hitting him on the best spot and drawing a loud moan out of his partner.

“I could never have sex with anyone else but you now, you know that, don’t you?” Noiz said between pants, his thrust punctuated yet ferocious.

“G-good, ah! Be only mine, Noiz, like how I’m only yours.”

They didn’t need to exchange this kind of conversation to know that they were already each other’s from the beginning. Ever since their souls were bonded, there was no turning back. Their bodies, their souls, their existence – the line between an Alpha and an Omega was blurred, because at this very moment, they were both each other’s prey, and also each other’s predator. Dreadfully so.


End file.
